Together forever
by melicullen3513
Summary: Nuevos retos, nuevas decisiones, una gran responsabilidad y dos destinos que se vuelven a unir para luchar juntos por un feliz final. Isabella Swan una muchacha de 18 años, hija de una importante diseñadora de modas y un neurocirujano prestigioso, siempre ha estado llena de lujos nunca tuvo inconvenientes hasta que un accidente le dio un gran cambio a su vida.
1. Chapter 1 Noticias inesperadas

Esta es mi primera historia en , espero que les guste

-No me olvidaste-declaro

-Nunca te podría olvidar- admití con sinceridad

-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo…

-No nunca te pude superar

-Pero y la promesa no…

-Ya sé que no la cumplí, créeme que lo intente pero no pude, después de todo lo primordial para mí era Eli por mucho que quise ir mi deber era estar con ella

-Lo entiendo- respondió en un suspiro.

Miro mis labios y nos acercamos poco a poco, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, esos penetrantes ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, nuestros labios se rosaron y…

El llanto de Eli me despertó del magnífico sueño que estaba teniendo, sinceramente adoro a Eli pero en este momento quisiera ahorcarla

-Ya voy, ya voy -Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de Eli que estaba en frente al mío- que pasa muñeca – le pregunte mientras le secaba las lágrimas- ya paso nena, cálmate-dije meciéndola, poco a poco su llanto se convirtió en un simple sollozo.

- ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar con migo? – pregunte

-Si- respondió ya más calmada

-Bueno vamos -ella asintió con su cabeza y me dio un abrazo

-Buenos dias Emily – salude cuando entramos a la cocina

- Buenos días bella, hola nena- dijo mientras me arrebataba a Eli de los brazos y le hacía cosquillas

Era asombroso ver el poder que tenía esta niña para ganarse a la gente en especial a Emily y eso que solo tiene 2 años. Emily me ha ayudado de sobremanera desde que mi mama empezó a viajar de nuevo y me ha dejado a cargo de Eli, al principio me dio duro, no savia que hacer, como cuidarla o como calmarla pero con su ayuda pude aprender rápido, ella es nuestra ama de llaves pero yo la considero como parte de la familia por todo el apoyo que nos ha brindado.

-Nana- dijo Eli dirigiéndose a Emily - deayuno, pofavol

-Claro muñeca, dame un minuto.

Eli asintió, se bajó de los brazos de Emily y salió corriendo hacia mí.

-Upa- dijo cuando estuvo a mi lado estirando sus bracitos

La alce y nos sentamos juntas en la mesa de la cocina, estábamos jugando cuando el sonido del teléfono me distrajo.

-Bella es Ángela- informo Emily

-Oh! gracias ya voy- deje a Eli en su sillita y me dirigí al teléfono

-Hola Angie como estas

-Bien Bella ¿y tu?

-Bien.

-Bella el lunes no puedo ir como aviamos quedado ¿sera que nos podemos ver hoy?

-Claro Angie te espero entonces.

-Ok, a las 9:30 estoy alla.

-Chao.

-Chao.

Colgué el teléfono y volví a sentarme al lado de eli, comimos en medio de risas y una ves acabamos me dispuse a bañar a Eli.

-¿hoy mene mama?.

-Si princesa hoy llega mama, así que te voy a poner un vestido bien bonito y vas a tratar de no ensuciarlo ¿si?

-Si mami.

Le puse uno de los muchos vestidos que Renee le había hecho, cuando estuvo lista la deje a cargo de Emily mientras que yo me arreglaba, mire el reloj las 9:15, tenía solo 15 minutos para arreglarme, saque del armario un short de jean y una camiseta blanca conos zapatos de tacón alto negros. Cuando baje a la cocina ya arreglada me encontré con Ángela jugando con Eli.

-Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve que arreglar a Eli también.

-No te preocupes bella.

-Al igual tenemos todo el día ¿cierto?

-Si tienes razón entonces que hacemos primero, porque quieras o no tenemos que estudiar para los parciales es nuestro ultimo ano no nos podemos confiar en dos meses no graduamos bella, ¿puedes creerlo?-pregunto Ángela.

-No aun no me lo creo amiga… que te parece si estudiamos toda la mañana y después del almuerzo vemos una película o hacemos algo con Eli.

-Ok está bien entonces vamos.

- Estudiemos en mi cuarto con eso no nos interrumpen, dame un segundo dejo a Eli en el salón de juegos y vamos.

-Ok.

Cogí a Eli en brazos y la lleve al cuarto de juegos, tenía cosas inimaginables: una cocinita pequeña, un castillo de princesas con cada una de ellas, un cochecito para sus muñecos, un rodadero… en fin el lugar sonado por cualquier niña, Eli pasa horas aquí jugando claro está bajo mi supervisión o de Emily. Deje a Eli y se la recomendé a Emily, subimos a mi cuarto para poder estudiar mas cómodas, es cierto que Ángela y yo éramos las mejores y aun así las más populares de la clase, pero como bien dijo Ángela no nos podemos confiar.

-ya, suficiente- dije después de dos horas estudiando- no doy más estoy cansada.

- si yo también, creo que manejamos todos los temas muy bien, así que nos merecemos un descanso ¿no?

-claro, prendamos el televisor un rato para despejarnos un poco.

Prendí el televisor y…

Noticia de última hora

Hace contados instantes un avión donde iban a bordo ocho personas colisiono -informo la reportera desde el lugar de los hechos-la mitad de los pasajeros fallecieron en el acto, y el resto se encuentran en estado crítico entre ellos la diseñadora Renee Dwyer. Hasta el momento las causas de este accidente no han sido confirmadas, pero se cree que podría ser error del piloto o un fallo mecánico. En este momento el equipo especializado está haciendo las pruebas pertinentes para dar a conocer la verdadera razón de este accidente, esta es toda la información que tenemos hasta ahora sigan ustedes en el estudio hasta pronto.

bueno este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya guatado,Recomendaciones, sugerencias, no olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2 Última voluntad

No, no podía ser cierto me niego a creerlo, no puede ser ella, debe ser un error, me había dicho que llegaba hasta la noche, que me llamaba cuando estuviera a punto de abordar el avión, debe ser un mal entendido, ella está bien, ella TIENE que estar bien…

-Bella, tenemos que ir al hospital para obtener más información sobre el estado de salud de tu mama-dijo Ángela, se dirigió a mi armario y saco un pantalón negro un poco entubado, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos con poco tacón del mismo color-ponte esto mientras que yo llamo a Jess para que nos ayude con la niña.

No logre articular palabra, simplemente me limite a asentir, las palabras no me salían era como si de un momento a otro me quitaran la capacidad de hablar, de pensar con coherencia. Angie salió de la habitación y yo me dispuse a ponerme la ropa que me había sacado, cuando acabe me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba Eli

-Voy a salir princesa, mas tardecito vengo, te quiero-le dije haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que las palabras me salieran de la boca con la mayor naturalidad posible

-¿A onde vas?- pregunto

-Voy a dar una vuelta con Angie no me demoro, ¿me das un beso?

Eli camino hasta mí y me dio un sonoro beso.

-Te quelo.

-Yo también princesa.

Salí de la habitación más serena, Eli siempre me ha ayudado a despejar todo los problemas que tenga y poder pensar con claridad, baje las escaleras y pude ver a Angie hablando por teléfono.

-¿Es Jess?- pregunte cuando llegue a su lado

-Si

-Pásamela por favor

-Jessica, te voy a pasar a Bella que quiere hablarte –Dicho eso me extendió el teléfono -ya le comente lo de Renee. – dijo antes de entregármelo

-Jess por favor, no quiero que Eli se entere aun, aunque es pequeña te sorprendería lo inteligente que es, voy saliendo al hospital con Ángela, la niña se queda con Emily, pero si puedes venir y estar tú con ella te lo agradecería

-No te preocupes Bella, voy saliendo para allá, cualquier cosa que pase con Renee me informas por favor, sabes que la aprecio mucho.

-Lo se rose no te preocupes, te mantendré informada, chao

-Adiós Bella

Colgué y le devolví el celular a Angie, entre en la cocina, donde encontré a Emily, le comente lo de Renee y que me iba al hospital, ella al igual que todos los empleados le tenían gran aprecio a mi madre, por lo cual Emily se mostró realmente preocupada y afectada.

-Eli quedo arriba jugando te la encargo mientras que Jess llega y por favor que la niña no se entere de nada por el momento.

-Claro bella no te afanes por eso.

Salimos de la casa y Sam ya estaba ahí con el carro.

-A donde señorita. –pregunto con cordialidad Sam una vez nos subimos al carro.

-Al hospital principal

Todo el trayecto pasó en silencio, Ángela me miraba de vez en cuando y yo simplemente me dedique a ver el paisaje, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, queriendo que todo fuese un simple error o una pesadilla, rogando porque ella no se encontrase en el hospital, pero todas mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando llegamos. Miles de reporteros se encontraban en la entrada del hospital, Sam logro dejar el carro frente a la entrada, se bajó del auto, nos abrió la puerta y en seguida todo se volvió un caos, todos los reporteros que antes estaban dirigiendo su atención a la entrada del hospital a la espera de información, ahora estaban rodeándonos. Fueron muchas las preguntas que me hacían, era asfixiante y si no fuera por la ayuda de Sam y del personal de seguridad del hospital, hubiera colapsado ahí mismo, una vez dentro, uno de los guardias nos dirigió hacia la sala de espera de la U.C.I

-El doctor Black enseguida viene, él está llevando el caso de su madre.

Dicho esto se marchó, me senté en una de las sillas junto con Angie a la espera de información. Al cabo de 5 minutos un doctor se acercó a mí.

-¿Eres la hija de Renee Dwyer? –preguntó

-Si soy yo

-Mucho gusto soy el doctor Black, estoy atendiendo a tu madre.

-¿Cómo esta mi madre?, ¿la puedo ver?

-Ella por el momento está estable pero no le voy a mentir, la señora Renee se encuentra en estado crítico, llego inconsciente pero hace un momento reacciono y está preguntando por usted, sígame por favor.

Estuve todo el trayecto tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho el médico, caminamos a través de un largo pasillo cuando se detuvo en frente de una puerta.

-Es aquí, solo le puedo dar unos minutos y por favor que no se esfuerce mucho eso la debilitara más de lo que ya está.

Asentí y con ello me adentre a la aviación, mi madre estaba conectada a un montón de aparatos, tenía la cabeza vendada, cuello ortopédico, varios cortes en la cara, una mano y un pie con yeso… me dolía ver a mi madre de esa manera, y en efecto ella se encontraba consiente, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron pude ver dolor pero al mismo tiempo había amor y ternura en su mirada. Me acerque a ella despacio y le tome la mano que no tenía enyesada.

-Mama-dije en voz baja y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando

-Mi… niña –dijo en un murmullo con mucha dificultad

-No hables mama, vas a estar….

-No bella, –dijo interrumpiéndome, tomo aire y continuo- necesito que me… dejes hablar-paro un momento para volver a tomar aire y asegurarse de que no la iba a interrumpir esta vez- quiero que sepas que te quiero, y… lamento mucho no haber estado… presente constantemente en tu vida, perdóname por… haberte dejado tanta responsabilidad mientras que yo… estaba de viaje, pero quiero que sepas que… todo lo que hice; tantos viajes, todas las veces que… me tuve que ir por largo tiempo, lo hice para que tú y… Eli tuvieran un buen futuro…- el monitor que marcaba su ritmo cardiaco se empezó a acelerar, esto me alarmo así que no la deje continuar.

-Ya mama, lo sé y te perdono, pero tienes que calmarte-dije mientras le sacaba las lágrimas.

-No, escúchame, - dijo esforzándose para que las palabras le salieran lo más claras posibles-solo te pido una cosa, si me muero…

-No, no te vas a morir, no puedes-dije histérica con la voz ronca de tanto llorar, con un último esfuerzo, alzo su mano para secarme las lágrimas.

-Te quiero bella, no lo olvides, si muero… por favor ocúpate de Eli, no dejes que la aparten de ti, no dejes que Phil… logre obtener su custodia, eres muy inteligente y sé que… sabrás como resolverlo, - tomo aire forzadamente, sus lágrimas corrían una tras otra constantemente al igual que las mías-es lo último que te pido, lucha por ella y se feliz

-señorita, se acabó el tiempo-dijo el doctor Black entrando a la habitación, pero al detenerse un segundo a mirar el monitor, presiono el botón que estaba cerca de la cama de Renee y después de esto todo pasó en cámara lenta, varias enfermeras y doctores entraron a la habitación.

-Entro en falla orgánica multisistémica, ahora está en paro.

-Inicien reanimación endovenosa, conteo de dopamina, mantengan la presión arterial estable.

-No hay fibrilación ventricular doctor.

Entraron el equipo de electroshock y una de las enfermeras trato de sacarme del cuarto no podía moverme, sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba de repente…

-entro en asistolia

Mi mama se estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos, entre dos enfermeras me ayudaron a salir ya que me sentía muy débil para hacerlo por mí misma, estábamos saliendo de la habitación cuando…

-hora de la muerte

Trate de dar media vuelta pero las enfermeras me lo impidieron

-No-grite y con toda la fuerza que tenia me separe de las enfermeras y salí corriendo hacia la habitación de nuevo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la camilla, de nuevo un doctor me impido el paso-no, suélteme, mama-volví a gritar ahora incapaz de ver con claridad ya que las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, pero si pude sentir cuando el doctor me inyecto y después de eso todo se puso negro.

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Recomendaciones, sugerencias, lo que sea, no olviden dejar Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Afrontando la realidad

_**Les recomiendo para este capítulo escuchar kiss the rain de Yiruma**_

Poco a poco volvía a retomar la conciencia, abrí los ojos despacio y observe las conocidas paredes blancas del hospital, pero todo era muy confuso, mire a uno de mis costados y allí se encontraba Ángela sentada en una silla cercana a mi cama.

-Bella ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien… pero…. ¿Qué paso?- pregunte aun un poco confundida

-Te desmayaste después de que escuchaste que… que tu…-respiro profundamente y continuo-bella… tu mama… murió-Dijo en un susurro apenas audible y en ese momento me pude percatar de sus ojos rojos y la profunda tristeza y pena que reflejaba su rostro, entonces todo los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe.

-No, Ángela dime que es mentira-rogué- porque… porque ella, no se merecía morir.

En ese momento hice lo que nunca… llore, saque todo el dolor que sentía mientras Ángela me brindaba su apoyo, me abrazaba y trataba de consolarme, alrededor de media hora después mi llanto se convirtió en sollozos y debido a mi agotamiento emocional caí en brazos de Morfeo. Cuando desperté, podía ver que era de noche y que aún me encontraba en el hospital, me incorpore y observe a Ángela dormida en la silla en una posición que no se veía para nada cómoda.

-Angie-llame mientras le tocaba un brazo tratando de despertarla-Angie despierta- dije un poco más fuerte lo cual pareció funcionar ya que se empezó a remover en la silla y en seguida se despertó- será que me puedes sacar de aquí, sabes que detesto los hospitales y en este momento lo único que quiero es estar con Eli.

-Ok amiga, voy a hablar con el doctor a ver qué me dice, no te muevas- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Angie-la llame entes de que se fuera -¿qué hora es?

-Son las-miro su reloj-10:30

-Ok gracias- Salió de la habitación y después de 10 minutos volvió.

-Listo ya firme tu salida, la demora es que te cambies y listo, Sam nos espera en parte de atrás ya que la entrada aún está llena de reporteros.

Me cambie y antes de irme pedí al personal médico mantener la… muerte de mi madre en total discreción, nos dirigimos a la salida y eficaz mente ya estaba Sam allí esperándonos, nos dirigimos a casa y al entrar, Jessica corrió hasta donde me encontraba y me abrazo llorando.

-Lo siento mucho-susurro en mi oído, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decírmelo, Tyler y yo estamos para ayudarte.

Jessica y Tyler eran hermanos mellizos y a los 7 años perdieron a su mama, cuando tenían 12 Phil, su padre, conoció a mi mama. Al principio la relación entre los hermanos y mi madre no era muy buena, pero al quedar mi mama embarazada de Phil, la relación entre ellos mejoró notoriamente y aún más después del 4 meses de gestación, la empezaron a ver como una madre y eran tan apegados a ella que hasta celos me daban, los pocos días que mi madre no tenía viajes y podía quedarse en casa ellos se quedaban también y cuando se marchaba ellos también lo hacían, con el tiempo logre aceptar aquello, aunque hay veces me sacara de quicio que permanecían más pendientes de mi mama que de Eli… de por dios ella era su hermana. Pero, de todas formas savia que Jess en este momento entendía mi dolor, así que llore junto con ella, abrazadas, dándonos fuerzas una a la otra, pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos o hasta horas, pero el dolor era tanto que el tiempo carecía de importancia, me separe de ella, me limpie las lágrimas y le dedique una triste sonrisa.

-Estoy cansada y se ve que ustedes igual-dije refiriéndome tanto a Jessica como a Ángela-ni piensen que las voy a dejar ir solas a esta hora de la noche, pueden dormir en la habitación que deseen, que descansen.

-Tú también descansa bella-dijo Ángela despidiéndose

-Hasta mañana-se despidió Jess

Subí al cuarto de Eli, la alcé con cuidado tratando de no despertarla y la lleve a mi habitación, la recosté en mi cama y yo me acosté al lado de ella abrazándola, llore en silencio mientras acariciaba el cabello de Eli; el único recuerdo latente que me quedaba de mi madre y en algún momento de la noche la inconsciencia me llamo. A la mañana siguiente unas pequeñas manitas en mi cara me despertaron.

-hola muñequita como amaneciste

-men, ¿y tú?

-bien-me limite a contestar-¿quieres desayunar?

-si- dijo contente, bajamos y en la cocina ya se encontraban Jessica y Ángela desayunando.

-hola- salude en general

-hola- dijeron las dos al tiempo

Le di el desayuno en silencio a Eli, quien pareció sentir la tristeza que reinaba en la casa ya que también se quedó en silencio, todos en la casa teníamos expresión lúgubre y triste, tanto los empleados como Jess, Angie y yo. Cuando acabamos de desayunar, Emily se llevó a Eli para bañarla y yo me senté en la sala junto con Jessica y Ángela.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?-pregunto Jess

-Sí, me pidió perdón y me hizo prometerle que me encargaría de Eli, que lucharía por ella.

-Sabes que te apoyaremos en todo-dijo Jess y Angie asintió respaldando lo que dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que Emily volvió

-Deje a la niña tomando tetero, bella, siento mucho la muerte de tu madre- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo

-Yo también Emily, pero tengo que ser fuerte, por Eli- me separe de Emily y hable de nuevo-Emily me puedes ayudar a arreglar todo lo del funeral

-Claro bella, ya me encargo de eso- y con eso se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo

-Chicas, ¿me pueden ayudar a organizar un poco todos los papeles que mi mama tenía en el estudio?

-Claro bella, vamos-dijeron en coro

Nos dirigimos al estudio y empezamos con nuestra tarea, habían cuentas bancarias, el registro civil de nacimiento tanto de Eli como el mío, en fin duramos el resto de la mañana terminando de organizar todo y entre las tres nos turnábamos para estar con Eli y no dejarla sola. A las 2 de la tarde almorzamos y Emily me informo que el funeral había quedado para mañana por la tarde, así que tendría el resto de la tarde para pasar tiempo con Eli, ya que estos últimos 2 días no he podido compartir tanto con ella, subimos a mi habitación y no pusimos a ver televisión.

-Mami-dijo de repente Eli-¿cuándo mene mama?-pregunto dejándome perpleja, ¿cómo decirle a una niña de 2 años casi 3 que su mama murió? Trate de pensar la mejor forma para decírselo, pero no se me ocurría nada…

-Mama no va a poder venir-conteste, esperando que no preguntara más.

-¿Pol que?-obviamente a mi pesar siguió preguntando.

-Porque…-trate de buscar las palabras adecuadas, apague el televisor y la senté frente mío- te acuerdas que hace poco te conté que la abuelita Christine- la mama de Renee-es un angelito que desde el cielo nos está cuidando-ella asintió-bueno… mama también se convirtió en un angelito quien nos cuida desde el cielo junto con la abuelita Christine.-espere unos instantes hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Y al igual que la ameita Tin ¿mama no va a volvel?-pregunto

-No amor mama no va a volver, ella se va a quedar arriba en el cielo vigilando que nada malo nos pase.

-¿Tu tamben te vas a il con la ameita y mama?, ¿me vas a dejal soita?-pregunto llorando, la abrace tratando de no llorar ya que sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

-No amor, yo me voy a quedar contigo, como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar sola-unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos-ya con dos angelitos tenemos suficiente ¿no crees cielo? –dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, lo cual funciono ya que sonrió un poco. No salimos, el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos viendo películas y tratando de dejar de lado todo el dolor, ya de noche, poco después de que Eli se terminara la cena, cayó en un profundo sueno, nos arrope y la observe un rato para después yo también caer en brazos de Morfeo.

_**Sugerencias, recomendaciones, ¿le cambio algo?..., lo que sea no duden en dejar reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Peleas y recuerdos

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, de verdad, mil disculpas por la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada estos días y aparte he tenido problemas con el internet.

Me desperté temprano y observé a Eli quien aun dormía, me levanté de la cama con cuidado para que no se despertara y baje a la cocina por algo de comer.

-Hola chicas- dije un poco sorprendida cuando entré a la cocina y vi a Angie y a Jess aun allí.

-Hola Bella- respondieron al unisono.

-Chicas, que hacen aun acá, no me malinterpreten, me encanta tenerlas aquí, pero deberían estar con su familia, en sus casas, no es necesario que se queden.

-No te preocupes Bella… -dijo Angie

-Sabemos que necesitas apoyo-dijo Jess

-Así que nos vamos a quedar acá

-Para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y no estés sola

-Y acuérdate que mañana tenemos que ir al instituto

-yo me quedo con Eli mientras que ustedes estudian

-y cuando lleguemos entre las tres nos encargamos de ella

-por lo menos estas dos semanas que hacen falta para que acabes

-claro si estás de acuerdo-concluyo Angie

-para qué se molestan en preguntar si todo ya lo tienen planeado-pregunte riendo, a lo que Jess y Angie también rieron

-Bella,-dijo Emily entrando a la cocina- tu padre y Phil están afuera y exigen hablar contigo ahora.

-Diles que pacen por favor-Emily asintió y se marchó- chicas, se pueden encargar de Eli mientras que yo hablo con los señores, no demora en despertar y querrá comer algo-dije mientras salíamos de la cocina

-Claro Bella, si necesitas algo me avisas-dijo Ángela y luego desapareció escaleras arriba

-Bella-empezó Jess-conozco a mi papa y sé muy bien que hará todo lo posible por llevarse a la niña, sabes que cuentas con Tyler y con migo para todo, no dejaremos que él se quede con Eli, mi padre no es bueno para ella-dijo esto último casi en un susurro

-Gracias-dije abrazándola, sabía lo difícil que era para ella estar en contra de Phil-si quieres verlo antes de que se valla…

-No Bella, no te preocupes, las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron muy bien después de todo, lo mejor es esperar, si necesitas algo avísanos de inmediato por favor.

-No te preocupes Jess

Jessica subió las escaleras y minutos después escuche unos cuantos pasos y frente a mi llegaron mi padre y Phil

-Charlie, Phil buenos días, si gustan pasemos al estudio.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el estudio, una vez allí me senté frente a ellos.

-Bien, a que debo su visita- pregunte después de que transcurrieran unos minutos y ninguno de los dos hablara. El primero que hablo fue Phil

-Bella siento mucho la muerte de Renee-dijo y la verdad no savia si reírme en ese momento-créeme en serio que lo lamento yo…

-Ahórrate tu lastima para alguien que de verdad la quiera, más bien ve al grano y dime para que viniste-dije secamente.

-Vine por Elizabeth, soy su padre y ella tiene que estar con migo.

-A, mira que sorpresa ahora si eres su padre- reí con amargura-no voy a permitir que te la lleves, no hasta que así me lo exija la ley

-Mira, tú no eres nadie para decirme cuando y a qué hora puedo llevarme a mi hija, me la voy a llevar y punto-dijo casi gritando acercándose a mí.

-Sobre mi cadáver la sacas de esta casa, esperemos a que todo se valla a juicio y tenlo por seguro que un juez nunca, escúchame bien nunca te dará la custodia de Eli, y al fin y al cabo, para que quieres llevártela si no la quieres, para tenerla viviendo en una casa que está a punto de hacerse añicos o no… déjame adivinar… es para gastarte la plata que mi madre le dejo…-termine gritando, en serio que me molestaba que Phil buscara tener plata a costa de Eli.

Podía ver que Phil estaba furioso, no dijo nada y salió azotando la puerta, espere unos momentos para calmarme un poco y me gire para encarar a Charlie

-Te propongo algo-empezó de repente Charlie-te pago la carrera completa en la universidad que elijas, te pago la casa, más empleados, te compro un carro, si...-porque todo siempre tiene que tener un pero-le entras a Elizabeth a su padre

-Charlie-grite encolerizada-¿cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer eso?, Eli es lo más importante que tengo, no necesito nada de ti, no lo necesite en el pasado y no lo necesitaré nunca y no te preocupes que con lo que mi mama me dejo me es suficiente. Y estoy bien gracia por preguntar, me duele la muerte de mi mama pero no necesito tu lastima ni tu compasión, la verdad no entiendo por qué estás aquí, deberías estar con tu adorada familia, ve, corre a ver a tu esposa e hijos que estoy segura les encantara verte, yo ya no soy parte de tu familia, hace mucho deje de serlo, no te necesito, puedo superar esto sola, sabes en este punto te tendría que agradecer-dije con ironía- al final si hiciste algo bueno por mí, me ensenaste a ser más fuerte, de algo tenía que servir que siempre prefirieras a Paul que a mí, que lo quisieras más a él y que le entregaras todo ese cariño y amor que nunca me diste a mí.

-Bella por dios sabes que eso no es cier…

-si no es cierto entonces porque tuvo que pasar esto para que después de dos años te pudiera volver a ver,-grite-si no es cierto, porque después de que te volviste a casar, cuando yo tenía 6 años, dejaste de llamarme, siempre era yo la que lo hacía. Si no es cierto entonces dime a cuantos de mis recitales de ballet fuiste, a cuantas presentaciones del colegio-hice una pausa, silencio-ninguna cierto, en cambio si has ido a todas y cada una de las presentaciones de Paul, hasta me obligaste a asistir a mí. Si no es cierto, porque las pocas veces que me quedaba en tu casa tenía que aguantar que me compararas con Paul. Sabes, si, lo admito, necesité algo de ti, pero no fue plata como muchas veces me echabas en cara, sabes que fue, te necesité a ti, mucho, pero gracias a dios aprendí a vivir sin ti, fue duro, porque siempre pensé que al ser tu única hija me apreciarías más, no tienes ni idea de todas esas noches que llore por no tenerte a mi lado y mi único consuelo era mi madre. Pero sabes lo más irónico de todo esto es que cuando Sue quedo embarazada hace ya dos años, tu dejaste de comunicarte con migo, pero Sue y yo seguimos en contacto, si hubiese sido por ti, yo nunca hubiese conocido a mi hermanito, pero ella me dejo conocerlo, cada dos semanas me ayuda para que lo pueda ver, sabes adoro a Seth, me alegra que él pueda tener lo que yo nunca, una familia, un papa. Pero a pesar de que he aprendido a querer a Sue y adoro a Seth, no soporto a Paul, lo detesto, siempre lo trate bien, cuando estuve en tu casa siempre hacia todo lo mejor que podía, en el colegio siempre obtuve las mejores notas, esperando que estuvieras orgulloso de tenerme como hija, pero nunca me lo demostraste, o nunca lo estuviste, da igual, solo espero que lo que me hiciste a mí, no se lo hagas a Seth-concluí con unas cuantas lagrimas

Charlie se paró de la silla, me miro por un momento y sin ningún otro gesto salió y cuando lo hizo pude respirar en paz, el haberle dicho todo lo que sentía me quito un enorme peso de encima; una preocupación menos, siempre le tuve miedo a mi padre por lo que nunca le había podido decir todo lo que siento y lo que pienso, pero después de esto, nunca más. Después de calmarme lo suficiente para poder ver a Eli, me dispuse a salir del estudio y cuando abrí la puerta sentí unos pequeños bracitos abrazándome las piernas, dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y efectivamente allí estaba Eli abrazándome así que la cogí en brazos.

-Mami, mana me bano y tía Ani me dio un lico deauno-me conto Eli.

-y si te portaste bien

-si

Le di un beso y la deje en el piso

-No paraba de preguntar por ti, así que le pedimos el favor a Emily que nos avisara cuando Phil y Charlie se fueran para poder venir-me explico Angie

Después de eso, Angie y Jess se fueron a traer algunas cosas de sus casas y terminar de arreglar todo para el funeral que era a las 3:00pm. A la 1:30, después del almuerzo, Angie y Jess volvieron, cada una se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse para el funeral y yo hoce lo mismo. Primero cambie a Eli, le coloque un vestido azul oscuro, ya que no la pensaba vestir de negro, lo único que si le puse de ese color fueron los zapatos, la senté en mi cama y le prendí el televisor para que se entretuviera mientras yo me vestía, una vez lista baje a la sala donde ya se encontraban Angie, Jess, Emily y Sam listos para partir, nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hasta el lugar donde sería el funeral, allegar pude ver la cantidad de reporteros que había, estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero en este preciso momento tenía miedo ya que esta vez había una gran diferencia, respire profundamente, agarre a Eli, la apreté contra mi pecho, Sam abrió la puerta y cuando me baje del carro, el caos se desato.

"quien es la niña", "es su hija", "que es de usted", "que edad tiene", "porque nunca se le ha visto", "porque la han mantenido en secreto", "como se llama"….

Eli apretó su rostro en mi pecho tapando de esta forma su carita, estaba asustada, lo sabía.

-Por el momento no se dará ninguna declaración-dijo Jess- más adelante se les informara para dar todas las aclaraciones pertinentes.

Jess y Angie se pusieron a mis costados y con la ayuda de varias personas de seguridad pudimos llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el velorio, solo estaban las personas más cercanas, amigos, trabajadores y familiares, Eli estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio y yo solo intentaba no llorar para no alterarla, pero no pude evitar derramar una que otra lagrima, cuando la ceremonia se acabó, salimos rumbo al mausoleo familiar, abrace con fuerza a Eli y esta con sus pequeñas manitas me secaba las lágrimas que sin querer se me escapaban.

Una vez en la casa me acosté con Eli en la cama, trate de dormir pero a la media noche me di por vencida, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al balcón, me senté en una de las mecedoras con una foto de mi mama, recordando todas esas noches que nos sentábamos aquí simplemente a observar el cielo, las estrellas y compartir un rato ameno juntas, cada momento que vivimos, llore todo lo que no había llorado, sinceramente estaba destrozada, no hay palabras para describir el inmenso dolor que siento, trate de ser fuerte por Eli, pero es muy difí que el viento me refrescara y poco a poco me quede dormida.

Que les pareció, le cambio algo o lo dejo así, no se, dejen sus comentarios con sugerencias o lo que les plazca. Agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personas que leen mi historia y les agradecería si dejaran reviews ya que eso es lo que me da animos de continuar con la historia.


	5. Chapter 5 Desiciones

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS…

Hoy por fin nos graduábamos, espere con impaciencia que dijeran mi nombre para pasar por el diploma, sentía un poco de nostalgia y tristeza al no tener a mi mama aquí pero sabía que desde donde quiera que se encuentre, me está viendo; además, Jess, Tyler y mi princesa están aquí, apoyándome. Cuando me nombraron, me dirigí con emoción y ansias a recibir el diploma de grado, levanté mi mirada hacia las personas que allí se encontraban esperando inútilmente que Charlie estuviera aquí también, pero como lo suponía, no estaba, en su lugar estaban Sue y Seth.

-¿Que pasa Bella?, te pusiste de un momento a otro… triste-dijo Angie cuando me senté de nuevo.

-No, no pasa nada

-Bella, te conozco dime que pasa

-Es solo que estoy un poco… decepcionada de que Charlie no esté aquí, una parte de mí esperaba que el estuviera, pero por otro lado, sabía que no iba a venir, no me debería afectar, pero al fin y al cabo es mi papa y me duele que no haya venido, pero no pasa nada igual ya estoy acostumbrada-dije sonriendo un poco.

-No intentes ocultar tu tristeza en una máscara de felicidad, siempre lo has hecho, te muestras fuerte ante los demás y en realidad estas destrozada por dentro. Te conozco y sé muy bien que el hecho de que Charlie no esté presente te duele y te afecta más de lo que muestras, pero cuando por fin entiendas que no siempre te tienes que mostrar fuerte, sabes que cuentas con migo para desahogarte o solo llorar si es lo que necesitas-dijo Angie, y en el fondo sabía que tenía razón pero era lo suficientemente testaruda para aceptarlo-trata de disfrutar un poco que el graduarse del instituto, es algo que se hace solo una vez en la vida.

Al poco rato, nos pudimos acercar a nuestras familias.

-Bells felicidades-dijo Tyler abrazándome

-ya déjala Tyler-dijo Jess pegándole en el brazo, cuando este me soltó, ella me abrazo-te felicito Bella.

-gracias chicos, en serio les agradezco por todo

-mami-dijo Eli más alto de necesario para que le prestara atención-paa ti-dijo entregándome una ramo de flores

-gracias muñeca-dije tomando el ramo y dándole un beso

Estuvimos hablando por un momento allí, cuando Sue se acercó junto con Seth.

-Te felicito Bella-dijo Sue contenta

-maa fecia, pa ta ouoso e ti, po no pu mei-dijo Seth, pero sinceramente no le entendí nada.

Mire a Sue, pero ella estaba igual de perdida que yo, me agache para quedar a la altura de Seth y Eli

-¿tú le entendiste? -pregunte curiosa a Eli, a lo cual ella asintió-me podrías decir que dijo por favor

-dijo, mana feiciades, papa ta ogulloso de ti, peo no puo menil.

Por un momento no supe que decir si Seth había dicho eso, fue porque Charlie se lo debió de haber dicho, trate de dejar todo a un lado y no pensar más en eso, le di un beso sonoro a Seth en la mejilla a lo cual el rio. Pasamos el resto del día compartiendo y disfrutando juntos, solo nosotros seis.

Ese día, aprendí que debía disfrutar el presente y dejar el pasado atrás, cada tercer día iba a visitar a mi mama pero a pesar de ello, cada día que pasaba intentaba aprovecharlo al máximo y por encima de todo, ser feliz. Pero la felicidad, la paz y la tranquilidad no duraron mucho, dos semanas después, llego una citación para el juzgado, no quería exponer y someter a Eli a pasar por esto, pero como se ven las cosas tendría que hacerlo, dos días después llegó el día del juicio, Jess, Tyler y Angie me acompañaron a pesar de mi insistencia de que no fueran, tenía miedo, no lo puedo negar, pero Phil tenía todas las de perder, cuando me hicieron pasar al estrado, lo dije todo, sin tapujos, sin mentiras, solo la verdad.

-Mi mama conoció a Phil hace ya 7 años, y mantuvieron una relación por 3 años aproximadamente, durante los cuales mi mama quedo embarazada. Exactamente a los 3 meses de aquel embarazo, Phil rompió con ella, ante lo cual mi mama sufrió mucho- dije con dolor recordando aquellas noches en las que la escuchaba llorar, aquellas veces en las que se invirtieron los roles y yo era su consuelo y apoyo- poco tiempo después de su ruptura, me entere de que tenía una relación con Pilar y a pesar de todo lo que hice para que mi mama no se enterara, termino por saberlo. Fui testigo de lo despreciable que era Phil con mi madre, tanto dolor le causo en ese momento, que en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder la bebe.

-¿porque hasta el momento no se sabía nada sobre la existencia de la niña?-pregunto el abogado

-Cuando el vientre se le empezó a notar, mi mama volvió a casa, no quería que esta bebe estuviera rodeada de flashes, quería que tuviera la vida que toda niña normal debería tener, vivir una infancia cómoda, por eso ella no se mostró a ningún acto durante 7 meses. Tubo a la niña en la casa y solo hasta que Elizabeth tubo 2 meses volvió a salir a actos públicos y a retomar sus viajes, dejando con migo a la niña. Cabe resaltar que cuando la niña estaba por nacer se le informo a Phil, pero él no fue al nacimiento, cuando la niña fue registrada mi mama le puso el apellido de Phil. Él no fue a conocer a su hija sino hasta el primer cumpleaños, el cual por cierto, arruino totalmente ya que al ver a Elizabeth dijo que ella no era su hija, insulto a mi mama, me insulto a mí y no contento con ello termino por llamar a la niña bastarda, desde ese día, no lo volví a ver, hasta hace 4 semanas, después de la muerte de mi madre, exigiéndome que le entregara a la niña.

-¿Cómo es su relación con la niña?-pregunto de nuevo el abogado

-Realmente nos llevamos muy bien, cuando ella nació yo tenía 15 años, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y mientras pasaban los días la fui queriendo no como una hermana, sino como una hija. Desde que Elizabeth aprendió a hablar, me dice mama, así que es una relación como madre/hija, la quiero más que a nada.

Dos horas duro aquella audiencia, miles y miles de preguntas para llegar a un veredicto final.

-he escuchado a cada uno de los testigos aquí presentes-empezó el juez- y se ha llegado a un veredicto: se le entrega la custodia completa de Elizabeth a la señorita Isabella Swan, el señor Phil Bushell no podrá tener ningún contacto con la niña a menos que la señorita Isabella se lo permita.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más hablando con el juez, se cambiaron los apellidos de Eli por los de mi madre ya que no quería que llevara nada de Phil, solo ruego al cielo por no tener más percances con Phil de aquí en adelante.

Me desperté temprano, mire mi celular comprobando la fecha 18 de julio el cumpleaños de Eli, baje a la cocina y ya Emily tenía el desayuno listo en una bandeja, la cogí con cuidado y me dirigía mi cuarto, deje el desayuno en una de las mesas, me dirigí a mi armario y saque el regalo de Eli. Entre a la pieza de Eli y me senté a un lado de su cama, le acaricie el cabello, le di unos cuantos besos en las mejillas y poco a poco se fue despertando.

-feliz cumpleaños cielo-le dije al oído cuando abrió sus ojitos, ella rio fuerte y me abrazo- toma-le dije pasándole el regalo- ábrelo

-gacias mami-dijo cogiendo la cajita

Abriola caja y saco el pequeño relicario dorado, lo puso en la palma de su mano para observarlo mejor, era redondo, con una esbelta guirnalda de pámpanos grabada alrededor del borde exterior del círculo. Había un espacio con una foto pequeña de mi mama Eli y yo, en el lado opuesto, una inscripción en francés PLUSQUE MA PROPRE VIE

- Te gusto- pregunte con ansiedad después de unos instante

-Si, ta indo, ¿me o pones?-pregunto pasándome el relicario

-Claro cielo- levanté su cabello con cuidado y deslice el relicario por su cuello

-¿Qué ice?-pregunto mostrándome la inscripción

-Dice «más que mi propia vida»

-Que onito

-Me alegra que te haya gustado,-dije acariciándole la cabeza- bueno, quieres desayunar

-Sí, peo en la cama

-Claro nena, ni más faltaba, vamos a mi cuarto

Desayunamos entre risas y juegos, en la tarde, llegaron Jess, Tyler, Angie, Sue y Seth, partimos ponqué y celebramos el tercer cumpleaños de Eli.

-Antes de que se vallan-dije cuando vi que Sue y Seth estaban a punto de despedirse-quiero decirles algo a todos, el viernes me voy a parís junto con Eli-solté sin más, todos me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo o me hubiera vuelto loca

-eso es dentro de… dos días, ¿Por qué? -dijo Jess casi en un susurro

-Porque quiero que Eli tenga un mejor futuro, además para estudiar diseño de modas, no hay mejor universidad que Studio Berçot y ya me aceptaron, empiezo la semana que viene.

-Donde piensas vivir-pregunto Ángela

-Mi mama tenía una casa allí, que era donde siempre se quedaba cuando viajaba a Paris, que por ley ahora me pertenece

-pero…

-pero nada, simplemente les estoy informando y por favor, Sue, no le cuentes nada de esto a mi papa, no quiero que él se entere… todavía.

-no te preocupes bella que no le voy a decir nada, me tengo que ir, Seth ya está cansado y yo igual-la acompañé a la salida- ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?-pregunto

-A las 2 de la tarde

-¿Puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto?

-Claro, me encantaría

-Nos vemos entonces pasado mañana, chao Bella

-Hasta pronto Sue, chau príncipe-dije abrazando a Seth

-au maa

Después de perderlos de vista entre de nuevo a la casa, Jess y Angie todavía estaban como… en shock.

-¿piensas irte sola?-Angie

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?-Jess

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esta casa?-Angie

-bueno, no, no me voy sola, Emily y Sam me acompañarán, vuelvo dentro de algunos meses para la misa de mi mama y a visitarla, pero no se todavía si voy a regresar definitivamente algún día, así que mi estadía allá es indefinida, y la casa la voy a poner en alquiler.

-Bella piénsalo bien, mira que…-empezó Jess

-no, ya lo pensé muy bien, es una decisión que ya está tomada y no la pienso cambiar, les conté simplemente porque quería que supieran, no para que me reprocharan, es mi decisión y no va a cambiar digan lo que digan.

-Bella tiene razón-dijo Tyler que hasta el momento había permanecido en un silencio absoluto- es su decisión, no la nuestra, si eso es lo que ella cree conveniente la debemos apoyar, cuentas con migo para lo que necesites ya que veo que nada de lo que te digamos te va a hacer cambiar de opinión-dijo mirándome tristemente.

Cuando le conté a Eli, esta se puso contenta, Ángela, Jessica y Tyler se quedaron con migo los dos días restantes para el viaje, me ayudaron a empacar todo lo que nos llevaríamos y más rápido de lo que todos esperábamos, el viernes llego, pase por el cementerio junto con Eli para despedirnos de mama, me despedí de ella prometiéndole volver pronto a visitarla, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto en un silencio sepulcral.

-última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 678 con destino a parís.

-los quiero chicos-dije abrazando a Jess, Angie y Tyler, me gire y abrace con fuerza a Sue

-te quiero mucho Bella-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo, en lo que te pueda ayudar, créeme que gustosa lo hare.

-Gracias Sue por todo.

-antes que se me olvide-dijo buscando algo dentro de su bolso-esto me lo dio hace poco Charlie para que te lo diera en tu cumpleaños, pero en vista de que no te voy a poder ver ese día, ten-me entrego una carta-no hay necesidad que lo abras ahora, hazlo cuando estés lista, cuando ya no tengas tanto rencor hacia tu papa, se todo lo que hizo y no lo defiendo porque lo que hizo no estuvo bien, pero tampoco lo juzgo. No importa si lo lees en unos meses, unos años, pero no esperes hasta que sea tarde para hacerlo.

Tome la carta y la guarde en mi bolso, me despedí de Seth y me encamine junto con Eli, Sam y Emily a lo que sería una nueva vida, solo espero que de aquí en adelante todo salga bien.

.

.

_**Adelanto…**_

_4 años después_

_Hoy era mi primer desfile, causo gran revuelo en la prensa al saber que yo la hija de la famosísima Renee Dwyer siguiera sus mismos pasos, gracias a dios contaba con el apoyo de gran parte del personal que tenía mi mama…_

_._

_- ven que te quiero presentar a mi novio. Osito, te presento a Isabella-dijo una vez que se detuvo, alce la vista y me quede boquiabierta._

_._

_-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Rose confundida._

_-Si-contestamos al unisono a lo cual reímos_

_-¿Pero cómo…?_

_-Una larga historia-dije._

_._

_-Bella no te gustaría ir un rato a la casa, estoy seguro que a mis padres le encantara verte de nuevo_

.

.

.

.

Bueno que tal les pareció, dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias o inquietudes.

Posdata: en el próximo capítulo va a aparecer por fin nuestro amado Edward…

Besos nos leemos luego, no olviden dejar reviews


	6. Chapter 6 Reencuentros

_4 años después…_

-Si no sales ya, me voy sola.

-No mami,-salió corriendo de la habitación- ya estoy lista- dijo poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Bueno, despídete y vámonos- salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina, unos instantes después, salió de la mano con Emily.

-Que les vaya bien -dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias nana, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

-Cuídense.

-Claro nana, nos vemos-se despidió Eli.

Salimos de la casa y nos montamos en el auto, es increíble observar como el tiempo pasa de rápido, acabe de estudiar diseño de modas y hoy era mi primer desfile, causo gran revuelo en la prensa al saber que yo la hija de la famosísima Renee Dwyer siquiera sus mismos pasos, gracias a dios contaba con el apoyo de gran parte del personal que tenía mi mama, estaba ansiosa por mostrar los diseños, de los cuales 3 eran de mi mama, los había hecho antes de fallecer y no se habían podido mostrar, hasta ahora, pero no puedo negar que tenía miedo todos tenían grandes expectativas en mí, y temo defraudarlos. Desde que llegamos a París, he intentado que Eli tuviera una infancia normal, lo cual al cabo de un tiempo lo logre, al principio, la prensa estaba enloquecida por la noticia así que no nos dejaban en paz, asumieron que Eli era mi hija, yo nunca lo acepte o lo negué, con el paso d meses me imagino que se aburrieron o algo, ya que al fin nos dejaron en paz, ingrese a Eli a un colegio privado y poco a poco se fue adaptando a la nueva ciudad y a la nueva lengua, aprendió francés con mucha rapidez, desde el primer día le empecé a enseñar el idioma ya que mi madre me lo había enseñado a mi desde pequeña, algo que facilito aún más su acoplamiento. Eli estaba igual o más entusiasmada que yo por este desfile de modas, sería el primero que ella vería, y el primero que yo organizaría. Llegamos al lugar donde sería el evento, termine de acomodar los últimos detalles y con esto se dio comienzo al desfile.

-Bella, todo salió espectacular-dijo Rose una de las modelos y mi mejor amiga una vez que todo acabo.

-Sí, creo que todo salió bien.

-No salió bien amiga, salió espectacular, no viste toda la gente que vino, estoy segura que te van a llover ofertas.

-Eso espero.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista.

-No soy pesimista.

-Bueno como sea, ven que te quiero presentar a mi novio, vino con toda la familia de vacaciones aquí, no te preocupes, la familia no pudo venir al desfile,-dijo al notar mi repentino pánico- solo esta él.

Me cogió de la mano y prácticamente me llevó a rastras por entre la gente.

-Osito, te presento a Isabella-dijo una vez que se detuvo, alce la vista y me quede boquiabierta.

-Emmett-susurre.

-¿Bella?- dijo consternado-Bells cuanto tiempo- dijo dándome su típico abrazo de oso.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Rose confundida.

-Si-contestamos al unisono a lo cual reímos

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Una larga historia-dije.

-Pues creo que tenemos….. Todo el día-dijo divertida

-bueno, lo que pasa es que…

-Bella te necesitan, es importante-dijo mi secretaria María

-Discúlpame rose, en un rato hablamos y tu grandulón no le cuentes nada sin mi

-Tranquila pequeña

-Pero…

-Pero nada rose, esperas hasta que vuelve

-Está bien-dijo refunfuñando

- Que pasa María-dije caminando junto a ella

-Unas personas quieren hablar contigo

Me fui con María, al cabo de media hora me dirigía buscar a Eli y la encontré junto con Seth

-Hola cielo, nos vamos?

-Mami déjame un ratito más con tío Quil, ¿si? Por favor, di que sí, ¿puedes?

-¿Hay algún problema si se queda un rato más contigo?

-Claro que no Bella, sabes que adoro estar con ella

-Gracias Quil, cielo si necesitas algo, voy a estar con Rose ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro ma…

Me dirigí a la mesa en donde estaban rose y Emmett

-Hola chicos

-Por fin, casi que no, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte-dijo Rose estrazada

-Pero fue por un muy buen motivo, ¿adivina qué?

-¿que?-pregunto Rose intrigada

-El desfile fue todo un éxito, tengo 5 ofertas por toda la colección.

-Lo sabía Bella, vez, te lo dije y tú que no me querías creer

-Felicidades pequeña-dijo el grandulón despeinándome el cabello

-Idiota-masculle

-Bueno a lo que vinimos, ahora si me pueden contar ¿cómo es que se conocen?

-A verdad…. te acuerdas que te conté que viví toda la vida en new york-Rose asintió-bueno el caso es que la familia Cullen vivía al frente de mi casa, Alice era un año menor que yo y desde el primer momento parecíamos hermanas, éramos inseparables, Emmett era 3 años mayor así que él fue para mí como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y él se comportaba como tal, era muy celoso y protector tanto con migo como con Alice, pero a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño y éramos Alice y yo las que lo sacábamos a el de problemas y le encubríamos travesuras, recuerdo que una vez en las fiestas navideñas, tenía yo como uno anos, era un estruendo ensordecedor de bombas y fuegos artificiales, hasta que vimos caer una que no explotó, así que Emmett la escondió y la llevo a casa, al día siguiente en el medio de la calle, nos reunimos para hacerla explotar, el problema fue que apenas tenía un pedacito de mecha, la rodeamos con bastante tierra para hacerla volar cuando la encendió, exploto al instante, entre corriendo junto con Alice a la casa gritando y llorando y unos instantes después llego Emmett, el estruendo fue tan fuerte que ninguno podía escuchar ni ver bien, que susto nos pegamos ese día, también las familias y vecinos, después de un par de horas paso el susto, pero a Emmett no le fue nada bien.

-Bella-reprocho Emmett cual niño chiquito ya que Rose estaba muerta de la risa.

-¿qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad

-Bueno continua-dijo Rose ya calmada.

-Bueno el caso es que era muy apegada a Alice Emmett y… Edward, pero después de cumplir 15 años, los Cullen se mudaron, perdiendo así todo contacto con ellos- al decir esto último, Emmett me miro de soslayo.

-A mi padre le ofrecieron un excelente trabajo en Seattle-continuo Emmett- al cual no se pudo negar, así que nos fuimos a vivir allí, no pudimos volver a hablar con Bella ya que, gracias a Alice, nos enteramos que había cambiado de residencia. No volvimos a saber nada de ella…. – me miro por un momento dudando en lo que iba a decir, desvió la mirada y prosiguió-hasta hoy

-Y eso es todo, no hay más que contar-dije yo finalizando

-¿Segura que no hay más que contar?-pregunto Rose

-No, eso es todo-dije, sabía que Rose intuía que había más, pero lo dejo pasar

-Bueno Bellie Bells, que fue de tu vida.

-nada interesante, mi madre murió hace 4 años, como vez estudie para ser diseñadora de modas…

-En lo cual eres magnifica-comento Emmett

-Gracias

-a todos les encantara verte y saber de nuevo de ti, ni te imaginas lo contenta que se pondrá mi madre…

En ese momento recordé que Rosalie me dijo que su esposo estaba aquí en parís con la familia, así que….

-Espera un momento-dije cortándolo a mitad de frase- ¿todos están aquí?

-Si, por que la pregunta

-No por nada

-Mami-dijo Eli acercándose -ya nos podemos ir,,, si quieres-miro fijamente a Emmett-¿quien es él?

-El es Emmett princesa, un viejo amigo, Emmett te presento a Eli.

-hola enana-dijo sonriéndole, haciendo resaltar sus dos hoyuelos

-hola-respondió Eli sonriéndole de igual manera.

Hablamos por unos instantes más, cuando nos estábamos despidiendo Emmett hablo.

-Bella no te gustaría ir un rato a la casa, estoy seguro que a mis padres le encantara verte de nuevo, y ni hablar de Alice, se volverá loca.

-No lo sé Emmett..

-vamos Bella-intervino Rosalie-

-Pero…-pensé en alguna excusa válida- Eli está cansada, es mejor dejarlo para otro…

-Eli-dijo Rose llamando la atención de la niña- ¿estas cansada?

-no

-y quieres ir a conocer a unas personas súper, súper chébres?-pregunto esta vez Emmett

-si

-ya vez Bella, vamos, mira que Eli quiere ir, además hasta ahora son las 3 de la tarde

-Está bien-conteste tras un suspiro dándome por vencida

Llame a Sam para decirle que no nos recogiera y nos fuimos en el carro de rose a la casa de los Cullen

-por cierto, ¿desde cuando tienen casa acá? –pregunte curiosa

-De hecho es de Alice, la compro hace 2 años ya que le encanta parís y cada que tiene la oportunidad viene, pero le fastidiaba quedarse en hoteles, así que entre todos le ayudamos a comprarla-respondió Emmett

Anduvimos por un buen rato hasta que rose estaciono el auto en frente de una gran casa, Eli estaba dormida, así que Emmett la cargo, abrió la puerta de la entrada y nos dejó pasar.

-Esperen un momento aquí mientras que subo a Eli a una de las habitaciones-dijo Emmett perdiéndose por las escaleras, dos minutos después estaba de nuevo junto a nosotras

-mama, papa, ya llegue -grito Emmett

-hola rose, como les fue hijo- dijo Esme saliendo de la cocina, yo estaba detrás de ellos por lo cual no me vio

-Bien ma, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Emmett moviéndose hacia un lado, dejándome a la vista

-Oh, Bella cuanto tiempo mi niña-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, me abrazo fuerte mente y… no lo puedo negar, a mí también se me aguaron los ojos.

-Esme-dije, nos separamos después de un momento

-Como te ha ido todos estos…

-Rosalie, que bueno verte de nuevo

-Hola Carlisle

-Quien es…. ¿Bella?

-Hola Carlisle-dije

-Que sorpresa ¿como estas?-pregunto abrazándome

-Muy bien ¿y ustedes?

-Bien, y aun mejor al verte de nuevo-respondió Esme

-Enana, baja o no hay sorpresa para ti-grito Emmett

-ya voy "osito"

Alice apareció por las escaleras, miro la habitación completa y al verme allí, se abalanzo hacia mí

-Bella, Bells, por dios cuanto tiempo amiga, como estas, a que te dedicas, que haces aquí, porque te desapareciste, te extrañé, veo que tu sentido de la moda ha mejorado con los años, me entere de lo de tu madre lo siento, apareció en todas partes…

-Alice respira- dije cortándola, ya que soltó todo de una sin tomar aire si quiera- estoy bien, soy diseñadora de modas, estoy aquí porque entre el grandulón y rose me trajeron, no me desaparecí, como crees simplemente vivo aquí en parís desde hace 4 años… y… yo también te extrañé enana.

-Me lo tienes que contar todo, como así que eres diseñadora de modas, si mal no estoy la última vez que te vi, solo usabas sudaderas y combers.

-las personas cambian Alice y los gustos igual.

-ok tienes razón, pero…-iba a continuar, pero un carraspeo la interrumpió - cierto, perdón, hola rose, hola Emmett.

-Déjala respirar Alice-dijo Esme

-Está bien mama

-Siéntense, ¿quieren tomar algo?-pregunto Esme en general

-Jugo está bien mama- dijo Emmett por todos

-Está bien en seguida lo traigo

Nos sentamos en la sala, tomamos jugo y ablamos de todo un poco. Edward y Emmett habían continuado con la franquicia de hospitales de Carlisle, Emmett era pediatra, casi no lo creo ya que es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, Edward era cardiólogo y Alice es decoradora de interiores, continuando con la empresa de Esme.

-hola familia- dijo la voz de la única persona que faltaba, se quedó estático en la entrada viéndome con aquellos pozos verdes que me enloquecían- ¿Bella?

-Edward-susurre conmocionada

.

.

.

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews con comentarios o sugerencias, gracias a mariposa46, gavm y alondrixcullen1498 por dejarme sus comentarios que son los que me animan para seguir con la historia, besos.

NUEVA HISTORIA (drama y tragedia)

A sweet angel cryes s/9930526/1/A-sweet-angel-cries

Summary:

En la vida uno comete varios errores, pero yo, yo cometí el peor de todos, y no solo uno sino varios, uno tras otro, tras otro me llevaron hasta donde estoy hoy, comenzando por aquel que marco mi condena definitiva.


	7. Chapter 7 Encuentro

Por un instante pude ver el reflejo aquel amor y cariño que mostraban sus ojos hace ya tantos años, pero al percatarse de que tenía mi vista aun fija en él, su expresión cambio, aquel reflejo de amor paso a ser a una de completa frialdad y desprecio. Sé que tanto Emmett como Alice se percataron de este repentino cambio ya que ambos intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y luego Alice se apresuró a hablar.

-Hola Edward que bueno que llegas- dijo Alice caminando hacia Edward- ¿porque no nos acompañas un rato?,-se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas que se encontraba vacío frente a mí y se sentó allí junto con Edward, yo estaba perdida en él, volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo era como un sueño, aun no lo podía creer-bueno Bella, hemos hablado mucho de nosotros, pero sabemos poco de ti, así que empecemos por lo básico… ¿cómo esta Phil?

No le estaba prestando atención a Alice cuando me hablo, ya que tenía todos mis sentidos puestos en Edward, pero al escuchar el nombre de Phil me regresó a la realidad y la mire en seguida prestándole toda mi atención.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo esta Phil?-volvió a preguntar Alice

-No lo sé y la verdad no me interesa

-La última vez tu idolatrabas a ese hombre, era como un padre ara ti-dijo Emmett, iba a continuar pero lo corte

-Bien dicho ERA, porque ya no lo es, hace mucho dejo de serlo-dije un poco incomoda ya que podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Edward puesta en mi- hace ya 4 años que no lo veo y espero no volverlo a ver nunca.

-¿Paso algo con Phil?-pregunto Emmett

-Es que….-dude un segundo- no quisiera hablar de eso…. Ahora.

-Está bien…-dijo Alice mirándome inquisitoriamente unos instantes -entonces, continuemos… ¿cómo esta Charlie?

-pues bien, no he hablado con él, pero Sue me ha contado que está muy bien, sabe que me fui del país pero no sabe en donde estoy, Sue me ha ayudado a que no se entere, en este momento se encuentra en una brigada de salud por dos meses en África.

-wow, que bien Bella-dijo Emmett-es bueno que deje su arrogancia de lado por un momento y se interese un poco por otra persona que no sea el

-Tienes razón-concorde con el

Me preguntaron varias cosas sobre mi carrera y como me ha ido viviendo en parís, lo cual agradecí ya que no volvieron a retomar ningún tema sobre Phil o mi vida personal, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Esme se fue a la cocina, Carlisle y Edward se dirigieron al despacho y Emmett también salio, quedando solo Alice, Rose y yo en la sala hablando un rato más, bromeamos, recordamos nuestra infancia juntas y entre Alice y yo le contamos a Rosalie todas las locuras y barbaridades que hacia Emmett de pequeño, en dos ocasiones nos vimos interrumpidas por el sonido del celular de Alice, estábamos platicando hasta que me percate de la hora.

-Chicas, yo creo que ya es hora de irme..

-Pero Bella, si apenas son las…-dijo Alice mirando la hora- 7:30 de la noche

-Alice, ya esta tarde…

-Entonces quédate a cenar, a mama no le importara

-No Alice en serio, no insistas.

-Bueno,-dijo resignada- pero tienes que venir otro día de estos y almorzar con nosotros

-Alice, no creo que…

-Por favor Bella-dijo Alice interrumpiéndome y poniendo sus pucheros marca Alice, y a mí que se me había olvidado lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser Alice, por más que quisiera decirle que no, ella lograría salirse con la suya.

-Alice…

-Vamos Bella di que sí, por favor-definitivamente no se le podía negar nada a Alice, siempre consigue lo que quiere, preferí mejor no alargar más lo inevitable, ya que sería peor y sé que ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Está bien- dije en forma de rendición- hablamos para mirar cuando.

Alice contenta se despidió y se perdió en la cocina y en ese instante Emmett apareció de nuevo.

-Bueno, solo queda esperar que Sam llegue y me voy- dije sacando el celular del bolso dispuesta a llamarlo.

-No bella, ¿Qué haces? Claro que no, yo te traje, yo te llevo-contesto Rose quitándome el celular de las manos.

-Pero rose…

-Enserio Bella, solo dime cuando estés lista y nos vamos

-Bueno, déjame ir a buscar a Eli y nos vamos-Rose me devolvió el celular el cual guarde de nuevo en el bolso-Emmett ¿dónde dejaste a Eli?

-Está arriba, vamos te acompaño- subimos las escaleras en silencio hasta que Emmett paro frente a una puerta- voy a buscar algo para poder abrigarla mejor, dame unos minutos y te ayudo a llevarla al carro, Eli está en la última puerta a la izquierda.

-Ok Emmett gracias

Emmett entro en la habitación y yo continúe hasta el final del pasillo, al abrir la puerta que me había indicado pude contemplar la belleza de la habitación, tenía un aspecto varonil sin perder lo clásico de la decoración, también percibí el característico aroma de Edward y algunos aspectos me recordaban a aquella habitación en la que tantas veces entre en New York pero, no… no podía ser, esto debe ser una simple coincidencia, borre aquel pensamiento de mi mente y entre cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, me dirigí a la cama y allí envuelta en un enredón estaba Eli durmiendo plácidamente, me recosté a su lado mientras Emmett llegaba, acaricie sus cabellos observando lo mucho que había cambiado mi pequeña en tan poco tiempo, en una semana cumplirá 7 anos. Escuche que la puerta se abría, pero no le di importancia ya que a lo mejor debía ser Emmett, no me moví de mi posición, espere unos instantes a que se acercara.

-Emmett, te vas a quedar ay parado o me vas a ayudar a…-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, lo cual fue mala idea ya que allí no se encontraba Emmett, en su ligar, se encontraba Edward…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con tono frio y cortante.

-yo…- no sabía que decir, me quede congelada, podía notar que Edward estaba realmente molesto por el simple hecho de que yo estaba en su habitación…

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

Diablos, voy a matar a Emmett, como se le ocurre dejar a la niña en la pieza de Edward, solo el aria una cosa como esta…

-Que mi familia te haya recibido con los brazos abiertos después de más de 6 años, no quiere decir que tengas permitido entrar en las habitaciones como si esta fuera tu casa, y menos en la mía-grito encolerizado-sal de aquí, ahora.

Sabía que estaba enojado, más que eso, estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto de esta manera, nunca antes me había hablado de la forma en la que lo hizo, ni mirado de esta forma tan oscura y fría, llena de odio y resentimiento, estaba congelada, no sabía qué hacer, que decir ni cómo actuar, lo mire atónita por unos instantes, hasta que Eli se removió en la cama…

-Mami...

.

.

.

Bueno chicas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews que son los que me animan a continuar con la historia. Besos y nos leemos luego…


	8. Chapter 8 Mal entendido

Al escuchar la voz de Eli volteé de inmediato

-Hola cielo te desperté- pregunte dulcemente acariciando su carita, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Edward se encontraba en esta misma habitación observándonos, ella asintió rascándose los ojitos-lo siento nena, vuelve a dormir.

Eli recostó su cabecita en mis piernas ya que yo aún me encontraba sentada en la cama, me quede por un momento observando a Eli hasta que tome valor suficiente y mire de nuevo a Edward. Él estaba inmóvil, sus ojos observaron detenidamente a Eli con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana y luego me observo a mí, para después volver a mirar a Eli, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Eli hasta este preciso momento, con mucho cuidado, acomode a Eli en la cama para poder pararme, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograr mi cometido Eli hablo.

-No mami, quédate- dijo Eli medio dormida agarrándome con sus manitas fuertemente, con un poco de fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, deshice su agarre, la deje en la cama y la acaricie.

-Ya vengo cielo no me demoro, duerme.

Le di un beso y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes de que lograra abrirla completamente, Edward me agarro del brazo fuertemente, respire profundo ocultando el dolor ante su agarre.

-suéltame-dije lo más alto que me fue posible teniendo en cuenta que Eli estaba en esta misma habitación y no quería que despertara de nuevo, pero aun así intente que mi voz sonara fría y firme-no querías que me fuera, bueno entonces suéltame para poder buscar a Emmett y poder irme de una vez por todas-para mi gran sorpresa, mi voz no se quebró en ningún momento, lo cual agradecí, trate de soltarme de su agarre, pero este se aferró aún más-me haces daño- susurre ya que el dolor era insoportable y el parecía no darse cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba lastimando.

Edward aflojo un poco su agarre, pero no lo suficiente para tener la posibilidad de apartarme de él, me arrastro hasta la pared y allí al fin me soltó, pero para mí mala suerte, no tenía forma de escapar ya que estaba atrapada en medio de la pared y el.

- no, no vas a ningún lado hasta que yo quiera-dijo olvidando que Eli estaba ahí, por lo que la observe removerse un poco sin llegar a despertarse

-vas a despertarla- dije ignorando por un momento la situación en la que estaba.

Edward me agarro de la muñeca, abrió la puerta sacándome de allí y cerrándola con el pie, me dirigió hacia otra habitación y una vez adentro, me soltó con brusquedad.

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo- dijo de repente Edward, pero sinceramente no tenía ni idea de a que se estaba refiriendo-¿cuántos años tiene?

-¿Qu…quién?-tartamudee

-La niña, ¿Cuántos años tiene la niña?

-Emmm… 7-susurre confundida por la pregunta, Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Así que fue eso-susurro- por eso nunca llegaste, nunca volviste a llamar después de que nos fuimos, nunca intentaste siquiera contactarnos, estabas con alguien más… y si la niña tiene 7 años, eso quiere decir…-cayó por un momento y en seguida su cara se crispo en una mueca de rabia y odio- ya estabas embarazada antes de que mi familia se mudara, ¿no te importo nada lo que teníamos?, te revolcaste con un idiota mientras estábamos juntos,-grito- mientras yo trataba de protegerte, de que no te sintieras presionada por ese tema y tú ya te habías revolcado con alguien más, maldita sea-dijo golpeando la pared.

-Edward, yo no...

-Cállate, no eres más que una perra.

Le di una cachetada antes de que pudiera continuar la frase, descargando en ella todo el dolor que me hicieron sentir sus palabras.

-Ni se te ocurra insultarme de nuevo-grite-no eres nadie para hacerlo, no sabes cómo son las cosas ni nada de lo que paso, pero sabes que, piensa lo que se te de la regalada gana-termine y salí corriendo de allí antes de derrumbarme frente a él.

-Emmett-grite a penas salí de aquella habitación-donde demonios estas.-no me importaba si tenía que cargar a Eli hasta mi casa, tenía que salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba Eli y la acomode en mis brazos, de tal forma que me permitiera mover fácilmente, baje lo más rápido que pude las escaleras con Eli alzada y cuando estaba bajando el ultimo escalón, aparecieron Emmett, Rose y Alice

-¿Pero qué…?

-No preguntes nada Rose, ¿me llevas o me voy caminando?-pregunte haciendo un último intento para no derramar ninguna lagrima.

-No, claro yo te llevo, vamos.-Rose salió rumbo al porche.

-¿Quién es ella bella?-pregunto Alice haciendo referencia a Eli

-Ahora no Alice, por favor, otro día te explico con calma todo, pero no me pidas que lo haga ahora, porque no puedo-dije.

Con las lágrimas rebosando por mis ojos, salí de aquella casa y me subí en el auto de Rose, esperamos unos segundos más a que Emmett saliera y con ello al fin emprendimos marcha. Emmett iba manejando y de vez en cuando me miraba a través del retrovisor, Rose iba igual, cada tanto me miraba. Una vez llegamos a casa Emmett se bajó y sin tiempo de hacer nada cogió a Eli de mis brazos

-yo la llevo-dijo

No opuse resistencia, ya que sinceramente no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para llevarla yo, entramos a la casa y Emily salió de la cocina a recibirnos

-Oh, Bella que bueno que lle…-paro a mitad de la frase al ver mi rostro lleno de lágrimas- ¿qué paso Bella?-pregunto un poco alarmada

-No te preocupes Emily, yo me encargo de bella, le podrías indicar a Emmett donde queda el cuarto de la nena por favor.

-Claro-dijo Emily, en su cara pude notar toda la preocupación que sentía, pero no estaba de ánimo para explicar nada.

Llegue a mi habitación por inercia, todavía estaba procesando todo lo que me había dicho Edward, no lo podía creer.

-Oh cariño, ¿qué paso?-pregunto Rose abrazándome

Por más que quise no pude contestar, llore en sus brazos por unos instantes, hasta que mi llanto se convirtió en un simple sollozo, me seque el rastro de las lágrimas y me senté en la cama, al instante Rosalie imito mi acción

-Ahora si me puedes contar-pregunto Rose

-Larga historia-dije suspirando

-Tenemos toda la noche

-Lo sé,- suspire pesadamente una vez más, sabiendo que tenía una larga historia que contar-bueno… no sé por dónde empezar

-Porque no empiezas por el principio-sugirió

-bueno… como bien sabes yo ya me conocía con la familia Cullen desde hace mucho tiempo-ella asintió-bueno mi relación con… Edward no fue la misma que tuve con sus hermanos, al principio ninguno de los dos nos soportábamos, el disfrutaba haciéndome bromas y cosas por el estilo, sinceramente nunca pensé que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran, pero paso, teníamos 12 años y estábamos en vísperas de navidad, yo estaba sentada en la entrada de la casa y luego de unos instantes, Edward se sentó junto a mí y por primera vez después de tantos años, hablamos amenamente, sin molestia alguna, hasta que Emmett y Alice aparecieron y nos miraron de forma picara y burlesca, al principio no entendíamos el porqué de aquello hasta que vimos que arriba de nosotros se encontraba un muérdago, yo iba a salir corriendo de inmediato, pero Edward me agarro de la mano y me dijo que la tradición se tenía que cumplir… y esa fue la primera vez que nos besamos, desde ese día mi relación con el cambio de sobremanera, aprovechábamos cada momento que teníamos para estar juntos y poco antes de cumplir 14 formalizamos nuestro noviazgo, todo era perfecto, Edward era el mejor novio que podría tener jamás, hasta después de mi cumpleaños décimo quinto, que como bien sabes ellos se fueron…

-Pero aun no entiendo que paso esta tarde en la casa de los Cullen

-Bueno… estaba en la habitación que tu adorado novio-dije sarcásticamente-me indico y resulto siendo la habitación de Edward, me dijo que no tenía derecho de entrar a las habitaciones sin autorización alguna y menos a la de él, pero con ello despertó a Eli, una vez que se durmió de nuevo, Edward parecía en un estado de shock, estaba por salir de la pieza para buscar a Emmett y poder salir de allí, cuando me agarro del brazo, me dirigió a otra habitación y me pregunto por la edad de Eli y cuando le dije que tenía 7 se puso a gritarme como loco, me acuso de haber estado con otra persona mientras que estaba con el-dije sin poder evitar que una que otra lagrima se me escapara-asumió que Eli era mi hija y que había quedado "embarazada" antes de que él se fuera, mientras yo aún estaba con el…

-Pero…

-Espera, aún no he llegado a la mejor parte, antes de que él se marchara hicimos una promesa…

.

.

.

Bueno chicas, primero que todo a todas les deseo una muy feliz navidad y que la hayan pasado bien….aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews que son los que me animan a continuar con la historia. Besos y nos leemos luego…


	9. Chapter 9 Plan Fallido

Hola chicas, perdón por la demora, pero estuve viajando y no pude actualizar antes pero ya estoy de nuevo en mi casita así que… bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

.

Pov. Alice

-Enana, baja o no hay sorpresa para ti-grito Emmett

-ya voy "osito"-dije cuando ya iba bajando los últimos escalones, observe el lugar y observé que entre mi familia estaba Bella, si era ella, después de tanto tiempo, la observe por unos instantes más y en seguida corrí a abrasarla.

-Bella, Bells, por dios cuanto tiempo amiga, como estas, a que te dedicas, que haces aquí, porque te desapareciste, te extrañé, - dije todo sin siquiera tomar aire, eran tantas cosas que le tenía que preguntar-veo que tu sentido de la moda ha mejorado con los años,-dije al percatarme de cómo iba vestida- me entere de lo de tu madre lo siento, apareció en todas partes…

-Alice respira- dijo Bella- estoy bien, soy diseñadora de modas,-wow increíble- estoy aquí porque entre el grandulón y Rose me trajeron, no me desaparecí, como crees simplemente vivo aquí en parís desde hace 4 años… y… yo también te extrañé enana.-no me gustaba que me dijeran enana pero solo por esta vez lo deje pasar.

-Me lo tienes que contar todo, como así que eres diseñadora de modas, si mal no estoy la última vez que te vi, solo usabas sudaderas y converse.-dije acordándome de aquellos tiempos.

-Las personas cambian Alice y los gustos igual-contesto.

-ok tienes razón, pero…-iba a continuar, pero un carraspeo la interrumpió - cierto, perdón, hola Rose, hola Emmett.

-Déjala respirar Alice-dijo mama.

-Está bien mama

-Siéntense, ¿quieren tomar algo?-pregunto mama en general

-Jugo está bien mama- dijo Emmett por todos

-Está bien en seguida lo traigo

Nos sentamos en la sala, tomamos jugo y hablamos, bueno por "hablamos" me refiero a que yo fui la que hable, le conté a Bella sobre nuestras vidas durante estos años aunque de vez en cuando me veía interrumpida por uno que otro comentario de alguno. Estaba terminando de contarle a Bella todo, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Edward apareció

-Hola familia- dijo antes de notar la presencia de Bella, pero cuando ella volteó, quedó estático en la entrada viéndola fijamente- ¿Bella?

-Edward- dijo Bella

Mire la reacción de Edward y pude notar el súbito cambio que tuvieron sus ojos y al observar esto, Emmett y yo nos miramos unos segundos, sabiendo que teníamos que hacer algo para que ellos dos hablaran, pero no en este momento, eso tendría que esperar, y antes de que algo inesperado pasara, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Edward.

-Hola Edward que bueno que llegas- dije- ¿porque no nos acompañas un rato?,-continué cogiéndolo del brazo y sentándome junto con él en el sofá de dos plazas que se encontraba vacío frente a Bella -bueno Bella, hemos hablado mucho de nosotros, pero sabemos poco de ti, así que empecemos por lo básico… ¿cómo esta Phil?-pregunte tratando de quitar un poco la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bella al percatarse de que le había preguntado algo.

-¿Cómo esta Phil?-volví a preguntar.

-No lo sé y la verdad no me interesa

-La última vez tu idolatrabas a ese hombre, era como un padre ara ti-dijo Emmett

-Bien dicho ERA, porque ya no lo es, hace mucho dejo de serlo-dijo - hace ya 4 años que no lo veo y espero no volverlo a ver nunca.

-¿Paso algo con Phil?-pregunto Emmett

-Es que….-dudo por unos instantes- no quisiera hablar de eso…. Ahora.

-Está bien…-dije mirándome, estaba segura que algo había pasado y no era cualquier cosa porque antes bella adoraba a Phil, lo quería más que a Charlie -entonces, continuemos… ¿cómo esta Charlie?

-Pues bien, no he hablado con él, pero Sue me ha contado que está muy bien, sabe que me fui del país pero no sabe en donde estoy, Sue me ha ayudado a que no se entere, en este momento se encuentra en una brigada de salud por dos meses en África.

-wow, que bien Bella-dijo Emmett-es bueno que deje su arrogancia de lado por un momento y se interese un poco por otra persona que no sea el

-Tienes razón-concordó con él.

Le pregunte varias cosa, sobre su carrera, como le ha ido viviendo en parís y unas cuantas más, luego de unos cuantos minutos, mama se dirigió a la cocina, papa y Edward se fueron al despacho y Emmett también salió, quedando solo Bella, Rose y yo en la sala hablando un rato más, bromeamos, recordamos nuestra infancia juntas y entre Bella y yo le contamos a Rosalie todas las locuras y barbaridades que hacia Emmett de pequeño, durante nuestra platica nos vimos interrumpidas por el sonido de mi celular que indicaron la llegada de un mensaje.

**De: _Oso_**

_**Tenemos que hacer algo para que la bestia y bella hablen,**_

_**Conociéndolos ninguno de los dos dará el primer paso si no los ayudamos…**_

_**Esto no puede seguir así, aun no sé cómo hacerlo,**_

_**pero cuando tenga algo en mente te cuento.**_

Emmett tenía razón, pero no podía responder el mensaje en este momento así que después de leerlo volví a guardar el celular, para que minutos después un nuevo mensaje llegara.

**De: _Oso_**

**_Encárgate tú de la bestia yo me encargo de bella._**

**Lugar**:_** habitación de la bestia.**_

-Chicas, yo creo que ya es hora de irme..- dijo Bella instantes después de haber terminado de leer el mensaje.

-Pero Bella, si apenas son las…-dije mirando la hora- 7:30 de la noche,- bueno si, era un poco tarde, pero no se podía ir sin antes hablar con Edward.

-Alice, ya esta tarde…

-Entonces quédate a cenar, a mama no le importara

-No Alice en serio, no insistas.

-Bueno,-dije, ya se encargaría Emmett de demorarla un poco más - pero tienes que venir otro día de estos y almorzar con nosotros

-Alice, no creo que…

-Por favor Bella-dije interrumpiéndola y haciéndole un mohín

-Alice…

-Vamos Bella di que sí, por favor-nadie me gana, siempre me salgo con la mía y esta no fue la acepción ya que unos instantes después, se dio por vencida y acepto.

-Está bien, hablamos para mirar cuando.

Al ver a Emmett acercándose, me despedí y me dirigí a la cocina con mama.

-hola mamá, ¿que haces?

-hola cielo, iba a hacer la cena, pero me faltan una cosas así que voy a salir con tu padre a buscar lo que necesito- se quitó el delantal y se secó las manos, luego se paró a mi lado- ¿y Bella?-pregunto.

-eh…. ya se fue, dijo que tenía una cosas que le faltaban por hacer…. Pero quedamos en que un día de estos venía a almorzar.

-Bueno me avisas cuando viene.

-Claro mama, yo te aviso

-Bueno, ya me voy, tu padre no demora en salir.

-Ok, vamos, te acompaño.

Mama acabo de poner en orden la cocina y ambas salimos a la sala, papa y Edward ya estaban allí junto con Rose pero ni rastro de Emmett o Bella.

-Bueno muchachos, nosotros nos vamos, no nos demoremos, por cierto donde esta Bella?

-ya se fue, quedo en venir un día de estos.

-que bien Alice, bueno ahora si nos vamos- dijo papa tomando la mano de mama, ambos salieron de la casa

-¿Dónde está Emmett?-pregunto Edward

-él está…

-acá estoy- dijo Emmett bajando las escaleras.

Bueno este era el momento, tenía que ingeniármelas para que Edward fuera a su habitación.

-Edward- lo llamé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba dando media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Que quieres Alice- Dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-Te pasa algo- Pregunté curiosa ya que me precio raro el tono que uso al contestarme

-Nada Alice es sólo que… estoy cansado- Dio un sonoro suspiro y luego volteó- Necesitas algo?

Realmente pude notar que le afecto el haber visto de nuevo a Bella y aún tenía que enfrentarse con lo que le esperaba en la habitación, así que era mejor no molestarlo.

-No, nada importante, ve a descansar, no te preocupes- Dije.

El asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras... tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero no le di importancia, sólo espero que esto no termine peor de lo que está ahora.

-Estaré en mi habitación si necesita algo- Informó desde el primer escalón.

-No te preocupes hermano, no te molestaremos- Dijo Emmett

-Está bien- Dijo Edward y luego se perdió por las escaleras.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nos aseguramos de que no nos podía escuchar.

-Quisiera poder ver la cara de Edward cuando vea a Bella allí- Soltó Emmett riendo

-Se puede saber por qué dijeron que Bella se había ido?, Y como así que Bella está en la pieza de Edward- Preguntó Rose un poco alto

-Baja la voz Rose- Dije

-Bueno, yo te explico, primero dijimos que Bella se había ido para que Edward pensara eso ya que si sabía que aún estaba en la casa hubiera salido inmediatamente después de que mis papás se fueron simplemente para no hablar con ella, y lo segundo es porqué, creo que sabes que Edward y Bella eran novios antes de que trasladaron a papá, pero las cosas entre ellos...no terminaron muy bien.

-Ve al grano Emmett, que hiciste, o más bien… que hicieron- Dijo mirándome.

-En realidad no hicimos nada...malo, simplemente nos encargamos de que Bella estuviera en el cuarto de Edward para cuando el subiera y pudieran hablar sin tanta presión- Dije

-Bueno, y me podrían decir ¿cómo se supone que lograron que Bella se quedara en la habitación de Edward sola?- Preguntó Rose cruzada de brazos.

-Pues fácil,-dijo Emmett- cuando l llegamos acosté a Eli en la habitación de Edward, y además, en teoría no está sola, está con la niña, yo le dije que iría a buscar algo para abrigarla.

-Grandísimo idiota, sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso- Dijo Rosalie realmente molesta- Te va a ir mal cuando Bella se dé cuenta, se va a poner furiosa- Sentenció- Con ambos- Agregó mirándome.

Bueno, si través Bella si se pondría barba con esto, pero... ok estoy perdida, no entiendo algo.

-Esperen un momento, me podrían explicar de qué niña están hablando, ¿quién es Eli?-Pregunté totalmente perdida

-A verdad que tú no sabes, - Dijo Emmett- Es que Bella tiene...

Emmett- Escuchamos a Bella llamar- ¿Dónde demonios estás?

-Uh... están en problemas. - Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Nos apartamos un poco cuando escuchamos pasadas por las escaleras de tal forma de que quien sea que estuviera bajando no nos podía ver, pero nosotros sí. Unos segundos después vimos que era Bella e inmediatamente nos acercamos a ella.

-Pero qué... - Empezó Rose pero Bella la interrumpió.

-No preguntes nada Rose, ¿me llevas o me voy caminando?-dijo Bella con voz rota.

-No, claro que te llevo, vamos- Dijo Rose y antes de salir por la puerta nos lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-Quien es ella Bella- Pregunté mirando a la niña que tenía en sus brazos.

-Ahora no Alice, por favor, otro día te explico con cama todo, pero no me pidas que lo haga ahora porque no puedo- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Desde que Edward subió, tuve un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, debí hacerlo sabido, todo terminó peor de lo que estaba, vi a Bella salir totalmente destrozada, Emmett salió detrás de ella y a penas el carro emprendió su marcha, escuché estupendos provenientes del segundo piso e inmediatamente me apresuré a subir.

-Edward- Llamé golpeando la puerta.

-Déjame sólo Alice- Gritó desde el otro lado.

-Edward abre la puerta- Dije al observar que la puerta están entrada con llave.

-No, vete Alice, déjame sólo.

-Está bien, como quieras.

Rápidamente bajé a la cocina para buscar las llaves de repuesto de la casa que mamá guardaba aquí. Al tenerlas en mis manos, subí de nuevo a la habitación se Edward y abrí la puerta. Había varias cosas rotas esparcidas por todo el cuarto, Edward estaba parado dándome la espalda.

-Edward- Dije y el de inmediato volteó.

-Te dije que quería estar sólo Alice, vete- Dijo exasperado.

-No, no me voy a ir, eres mi hermano y en este momento estás mal, no pienso dejarte sólo así como estas- Demande- ¿qué pasó?

-Alice vete

-No, ¿qué pasó?

-Bella tiene una hija, ya, estas contenta, ya te dije lo que querías saber, esos 3 años que me la pase esperando el día para poder volverla a ver, amándola más que a nada, ella tuvo una hija con otro tipo, no le importó nada lo que teníamos.- Gritó

Se sentó en la cama y cubrió el rostro con las manos, yo me senté al lado de él y lo abrase.

-¿Bella te dijo que era su hija?- Pregunté

-No, pero la vi, no se puede negar el parecido, el cabello, el tono de piel, era como estar viendo a Bella de niña- Susurro.

-Edward no creo que...

-Chicos ya llegamos Alice, Edward, Emmett ¿dónde están?- Llamó mamá interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Voy a ayudarle a mamá con la cena, te aviso para que bajes.

-Alice no...

-No, no tienes excusa, bajas y punto, ahora vengo- Dije firme

-Está bien.

Le sí un último abrazo a Edward y salí de su habitación.

-Ya voy mamá.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

-A que te ayudo mamá.

-Pela esto- Dijo pasándome unos vegetales- Y luego, córtalo en tiras por favor.

-ok mamá, en seguida lo hago- dije y me puse manos a la obra.

-¿Dónde están Edward y Emmett?- Preguntó mamá cuando había terminado de hacer lo que me había pedido.

-Emmett se fue con Rose y Edward está en su habitación descansando.

-Fue lindo volver a ver a Bella. Comentó.

-Sí, la extrañe mucho- Admití

-Todos la extrañábamos- Corrigió

-Tienes razón- Concorde

Terminamos de hacer la cena juntas y la llevamos al comedor. Comimos los cuatro juntos, hablando de trivialidades, mamá le guardó un poco a Emmett para cuando llegara, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, tendría que prepararle algo más tarde, cada uno se fue a hacer sus respectivas cosas, Edward se volvió a encerrar en la habitación, papa estaba en el despacho y mama se había ido a descansar. Me senté en la sala viendo una revista, estaba pensando sinceramente quedarme a vivir en París permanentemente, pero primero lo tendría que hablar con Jasper… bueno más tarde pensaría en cómo hablarlo con él, todo en París es tan…. mágico, y además estaría cerca de Bella, era verdad cuando dije que me hiso falta, extrañaba de sobremanera a mi amiga. Media hora después llego Emmett junto con Rose, y como bien supuso mamá, Emmett se fue directo a la cocina dejándonos a rose y a mi solas.

-Bueno, ahora si me podrías decir ¿quién es la niña?- pregunte impaciente

-No, ya esta tarde, además Bella me dijo que quería hablar con tigo, así que mañana te recojo para que ir a su casa.

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora pasas?

- A las… 9

Con eso se despidió y luego se marchó, a la mañana siguiente Rosalie llego a la hora acordada, todo el trayecto fue en silencio, hasta que rose se acercó a un cran portón

-Venimos a ver a Bella-comunico

-Nombre-contestaron al otro lado del intercomunicador.

-Rosalie

-Oh, señorita Rosalie, en seguida le abro

-Gracias

Poco a poco el portón fue abierto dejando a la vista una gran casa de 3 niveles, un inmenso jardín con flores y una enorme piscina, la decoración era impecable, absolutamente hermosa, Rose acomodo el carro frente la casa y luego entramos…. Si por fuera la casa era bonita, por dentro era increíble.

-Tía llegaste- grito una niña corriendo hacia Rose

-Claro muñeca- dijo Rose abrazándola

-Mi mama dijo que íbamos a ir de compras hoy, ¿es cierto?

- Si nena, ¿ya estas lista para irnos?

-Sí, voy a bajar una chaqueta, a despedirme de mi mama y vamos- contesto feliz, estaba a punto de irse cuando noto mi presencia

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto

-Es una amiga de tu mami, es la hermana de Emmett- informo Rose

-Hola, yo soy Elizabeth pero me puedes decir Eli

-Hola yo soy Alice

- Tienes un bonito nombre- comento

-Gracias, el tuyo también es muy lindo-

-Bueno, apúrate para irnos- apuro Rose

-Si ya vuelvo

Con ello salió corriendo por las escaleras, era cierto lo que me decía Edward, el parecido de Eli con Bella era increíble, a acepción que Eli tiene los ojos verdes y Bella cafés, de resto se parecían en todo, Rose me guio hasta la sala y allí nos sentamos.

-No puedo creer que Bella tenga una hija- susurre

-No…

-Tía ya estoy lista- informo Eli bajando por las escaleras interrumpiendo a Rose

-Listo, ¿ya nos podemos ir?-pregunto Rose acercándose a Eli

-No, esperemos un momento que mi mama me dijo que ya bajaba.

-Está bien- contesto sentándose de nuevo

- ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunte curiosa a Eli cuando esta se sento

-7 ¿y tú?

- 21, y… ¿Dónde está tu papa?

-No tiene-dijo Bella bajando por las escaleras. – Rose, trata de no excederte comprándole ropa a Eli, ya tiene bastante.

-está bien Bella, prometo no exagerar, nos vamos Eli-preguntó Rose dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-Sí,-salto emocionada, - chau ma, nos vemos más tarde

-Chau princesa,- se despidió- contralo a tu tía con las compras, ya sabes cómo es ella- susurro y ante esto Eli rio.

-Si mami, te quiero

-Yo también te quiero nena.

Después de que Eli salió, Bella se acercó a mí.

-Hola Alice- dijo dándome un abrazo

-Hola Bella

-En serio lamento no haberme despedido ayer como debía pero…

-No te preocupes Bella- la corte- no pasa nada, Eli es tu hija ¿cierto?

-Pues en teoría lo es- contesto

-¿Cómo así que en teoría?

-Pues…

.

.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios sugerencias opiniones…. Lo que sea… todo lo que me escriben me anima a continuar con la historia gracias a todas aquellas que han comentado y a aquellas lectoras silenciosas. Besos nos leemos la próxima…


	10. Chapter 10 La verdad

PROV. BELLA

.

.

_…-asumió que Eli era mi hija y que había quedado "embarazada" antes de que él se fuera, mientras yo aún estaba con el…_

_-Pero…_

_-Espera, aún no he llegado a la mejor parte, antes de que él se marchara hicimos una promesa…_

** Flash Back**

Estaba en casa, totalmente sola ya que mama estaba de viaje, prendí el equipo a todo volumen intentando pensar la forma de arreglar las cosas con Edward, todo iba bien hasta que me vio abrazarme con Mike, amo a Edward pero no me dejo explicarle las cosas, se fue muy molesto y no me ha querido contestar el teléfono, mire el reloj, 2:30, en media hora los Cullen se irían y ya no tendría oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él, tendría que ir hasta su casa de una vez o si no ya no tendría oportunidad, corrí a mi habitación y me aplique un poco de gloss, estaba lista para salir cuando suena el timbre, abrí la puerta y allí se encontraban Emmett, Alice y Edward.

-hola Bellie Bells- Dijo Emmett

-Hola… pero… que hacen aquí?

-El vuelo se adelantó un poco y ya nos tenemos que ir así que pasamos a despedirnos de ti.- respondió Emmett

-No nos podíamos ir sin hacerlo-dijo Alice abrazándome- te voy a extrañar Bella-dijo casi llorando- ahora quien se va a probar toda la ropa que compre y me dejara maquillarla como yo quiera-reí

-Alice yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos-dije con lágrimas en los ojos, no estaba preparada todavía para despedirme de ellos.

-Trata de arreglar las cosas con Edward, ya no esta tan enojado y te quiere-me susurro Alice antes de apartarse.

-Bellie Bells-dijo Emmett abrazándome por el aire, casi asfixiándome, típico abrazo de él.

-Emmett, me puedes soltar por favor

-Claro- me dejo en el piso- me vas a hacer falta Bellie Bells

-A mí también oso- dije abrazándolo de nuevo

-Bueno ya me voy, para lo que necesites siempre puedes contar con migo-dijo despeinándome el cabello y luego se dirigió a la casa.

Solo quedaba Edward allí, la hora había llegado sin previo aviso…

-Edward, yo…

-No digas nada, te vi y eso vale más que cualquier cosa…

-No, estas sacando conclusiones que no son, simplemente nos estábamos abrazando, tú también abrazas a Jessica o a Ángela y que, Micke es el hermano de mi mejor amiga Edward, por favor es como un hermano para mí.

-Bella es diferente…

-Es lo mismo, Edward te quiero y mucho, pero los celos no te dejan ver más allá-…- tengo miedo de que tú seas el que se olvide de mí, que consigas a alguien más Seattle, no quiero perderte…- y sin aviso alguno sentí sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo en seguida se lo concedí, cuando el aire ya era escaso él se separó un poco y pego nuestras frentes

-Bella que no puedes entender que yo a ti te AMO, nunca podría encontrar a otra persona tan maravillosa como tú, esperare lo que sea por ti…

Me soltó un momento y de su bolsillo saco una pulsera con un corazón de cristal.

-van a pasar muchas cosas de aquí hasta que nos volvamos a ver, pero mi amor por ti nunca cambiara-dijo mientras me ponía la pulsera- para tu cumpleaños número 19, si aún sientes algo por mí, nos vemos en central park al atardecer.

-Edward…

-No, nunca se sabe que pueda cambiar, te quiero nena, siempre lo hare.-dijo antes de besarme una última vez.

-Yo también te quiero Edward.

** Fin del Flash back**

-entonces por lo que entiendo ese día no te encontraste con el- indago Rose

-no

-Porque?

-cuando cumplí 19, recién había pasado lo de mi mama y además ese día Eli se enfermó, por más que intente estar allí, no pude, primero estaba Eli, su salud era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, aún más importante que… Edward.

-te entiendo…. Pero, porque no se lo explicaste?

-ay Rose, se nota que no conoces a Edward, cuando él se enfada no es capaz de escuchar a nadie.

-puedo pasar- pregunto Emmett del otro lado de la puerta

-sí, entra-respondí

-Bella en serio lo siento, yo no pensé que esto fuera a pasar, si lo hubiera sabido, créeme que no lo habría hecho, lo siento Bella, en serio lo…

-ya Emmett, no te mortifiques, lo hecho, hecho esta, no se puede hacer nada… Eli sigue dormida?

-sí, Emily se quedó con ella.

-Gracias Emmett

-no hay problema… te puedo hacer una pregunta?-asentí- Eli en serio es tu hija?

-Eli…

-Perdón interrumpir- excuso Emily asomándose por la puerta- Bella, Eli despertó y pregunta por ti.

-Gracias Emily, ya voy- dije levantándome de la cama.

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos- dijo Rose.

-voy prendiendo el carro, chao Bella, nos vemos otro día-se despidió Emmett.

-adiós oso.

-Rose podrías traer a Alice mañana?

-Claro Bella mañana nos vemos- se despidió Rose-Bella, ya que mañana vas a estar con Alice…. ¿puedo llevar a Eli de compras?

-Está bien...

-Gracias Bella…. Adiós- dijo por último y salió.

Me coloque la pijama y me dirigí a la habitación de Eli.

-Hola muñeca

-Hola ma-dijo dándome espacio en la cama.

-sigue durmiendo, ha sido un día muy agotador no crees- comente mientras me acostaba al lado de ella.

-Un poco, ma porque estabas peleando con ese señor?

-No estábamos peleando, simplemente hablábamos un poco duro.

-No te creo mucho pero si tú lo dices-dijo riendo un poco.

-Como te pareció el desfile.

-INCREIBLE, me encanto, estuvo espectacular, es la primera vez que veo algo así, fue…

-Ok ya entendí, te gusto-reímos.-Bueno nena a dormir.

-Puedes leerme algo

-Claro que quieres que te lea.

-Este-dijo pasándome un libro de poesía

-Bueno pero acuéstate y cierra los ojos.-espere a que Eli cerrara sus ojos y comencé- _hay música aquí, tan suave caen los pétalos desde las agitadas rosas a la hierba, o las gotas de rocío entre las pareces de granito, en un reluciente paso…_

Quince minutos después Eli estaba completamente dormida, con cuidado me levanté y salí de su habitación.

-Bella- dijo Emily a mis espaldas asustándome- perdón por haberte asustado, no era mi intención.

-no te preocupes Emily, que haces despierta a esta hora?

-me tenías preocupada, la manera en la que llegaste…

-ya estoy bien, fue algo sin importancia…

-no te creo, vamos cuéntame mientras te preparo un té.

-bueno- dije resignada.

Llegamos a la cocina y mientras Emily preparaba el té yo le conté todo lo que había pasado y luego de un rato ambas nos fuimos a dormir. Definitivamente este día había sido muy largo.

-Mami, mami, mami-llamaba Eli saltando en la cama

-Buenos días

-Buenos días ma, tía Rosalie llamo y dijo que en una hora estaba acá.

-hay, verdad, gracias cielo por despertarme, ve y te arreglas, hoy tía Rose te va a llevar de compras

-si- grito alargando la i

-Eli- intente llamarla pero ella no dejaba de gritar- Elizabeth- dije subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

-lo siento ma.

-ve a bañarte, yo te alisto la ropa

-gracias ma- dijo corriendo hacia su habitación y yo fui detrás de ella.

Mientras ella se bañaba le escogí un conjunto cómodo y fácil de quitar ya que conociendo a Rose le haría probar millones de trajes, una vez le deje todo encima de la cama junto con los zapatos, regrese a mi habitación. Me estaba vistiendo cuando Eli golpeo la puerta

-Mami puedo entrar

-entra cielo-dije y por la puerta apareció Eli completamente vestida

-mami, tía Rose ya llego junto con Alice

-espérame un momento en la sala yo me termino de arreglar y bajo

-bueno, te espero- dijo y salió de la pieza.

Termine de arreglarme lo más rápido que pude y al salir de la habitación escuche a Alice hablando con Eli.

- ¿cuántos años tienes?

-7 ¿y tú?

- 21, y… ¿Dónde está tu papa?

-No tiene- dije bajando por las escaleras. – Rose, trata de no excederte comprándole ropa a Eli, ya tiene bastante.

-Está bien Bella, prometo no exagerar, nos vamos Eli-preguntó Rose dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-Sí,-salto emocionada, - chau ma, nos vemos más tarde

-Chau princesa,- Me despedí- controla a tu tía con las compras, ya sabes cómo es ella- susurre y ante esto Eli rio.

-Si mami, te quiero

-Yo también te quiero nena.

Después de que Eli salió junto con Rose, me acerque a Alice.

-Hola Alice- dije dándole un abrazo

-Hola Bella

-En serio lamento no haberme despedido ayer como debía pero…

-No te preocupes Bella- me corto- no pasa nada, Eli es tu hija ¿cierto?

-Pues en teoría lo es- contesto

-¿Cómo así que en teoría?

-sí, legalmente lo es, pero biológicamente es mi hermana, cuando mama murió, no iba a dejar que Eli se quedara con Phil, así que hice todos los trámites de adopción reconociéndola legalmente como mi hija.

-Wow no lo creo, cuando paso todo esto, en ninguna revista apareció, siendo tu mama tan conocida en alguna revista debió..

-No Alice, mama ya estaba embarazada cuando ustedes se fueron, y en ese tiempo no era tan conocida. Cuando se le empezó a notar ella se quedó en casa dejo de salir hasta después de que Eli nació, y después era yo la que me encargaba de ella.

-pero en serio parece tu hija, es tan parecida a ti, a excepción de los ojos claro

-lo se Alice.

Una vez aclarado todo, le conté lo que paso con Phil y continuamos hablando durante otro rato hasta que Rose llego junto con Eli.

-Dios mío Rosalie, te dije que no te excedieras comprando- reclame inmediatamente después de ver la cantidad de bolas que traía- me vas a dejar en la ruina

-Ay no es para tanto Bella, la mitad de las bolsas son mías.

-Tú no cambias Rosalie-mencione riendo.

-no la pude contener mami, lo siento.

-Tranquila muñeca, tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tiene la loca de tu tía- dije abrazándola

-oye- exclamo Rose

-bueno ahora tu- dije señalando a Rose- me vas a ayudar a acomodar toda esa ropa en el armario de Eli.

-Está bien Bella, vamos.

-Alice nos acompañas?

-claro- dijo parándose del asiento

-vamos entonces

-yo primero- medio grito Eli corriendo escaleras arriba

-despacio Eli, no corras en las escaleras

-si mami-respondió bajando un poco la velocidad

Organizamos la ropa de Eli conversando y riendo, era divertido estar de nuevo con Alice, al medio día Alice recibió una llamada y salió de la habitación a contestar.

-Ok mama ya le pregunto-dijo Alice entrando a la habitación,- Bella te mandan a decir que nos quedaste debiendo una cena así que, qué te parece si almuerzas hoy con nosotros?- dijo apartando un poco el celular

-no se si…

-vamos ma, ayer que fuimos me quede dormida, si mami, di que si, siii?

-ok, bueno Alice vamos a tu casa.

-si mama, ya vamos para allá…. En una… media hora maso menos… está bien, adiós

-Vámonos-dijo Eli después de que Alice colgó.

-está bien, ve bajando y avísale a Emily, enseguida bajamos- le pedí a Eli

-bueno, no se demoren, en 5 minutos tienen que estar abajo- dijo seria

-como ordene señorita- respondimos Alice Rose y yo a la vez a lo cual las 4 reímos.

Terminamos de organizar lo que nos faltaba y 5 minutos después estábamos saliendo, decidimos irnos en el auto de Rose y durante todo el camino coloco música de Rebelde a todo volumen y las tres cantaron a todo pulmón, aun no entiendo como Rose y Alice son mis amigas, somos totalmente diferentes. Llegamos a casa de Alice y allí nos recibió Esme.

-Hola niñas.

-hola Esme- saludamos Rosalie y yo

-hola ma.

-Qué bueno que llegan, el almuerzo ya está listo-informo- quien es esta señorita?-pregunto al ver a Eli

-Esme ella es mi hija, cielo ella es la mama de Alice y Emmett, Esme

-Hola Esme, soy Elizabeth pero me puedes decir Eli.

-Mucho gusto nena, es un placer conocerte.-dijo un poco sorprendida- bueno, pasen al comedor, el almuerzo ya está servido, voy a llamar a Emmett, Edward y Carlisle.

Todas nos dirigimos hacia el comedor y esperamos allí unos cuantos minutos hasta que Esme llego junto con Emmett y Carlisle.

-Hola Bella, Rosalie, Alice.-saludo Carlisle

-Hola-respondimos al unísono.

-Eli él es Carlisle, Carlisle ella es Eli- presento Rosalie

-Hola Eli.

-bueno, podemos empezar, Edward no se siente bien así que no va a bajar.

Todos almorzamos en una entretenida conversación, una vez que acabamos nos sentamos en la sala.

-Ma donde está el baño?-susurro Eli

-Arriba cielo.

-Ok ya vengo

-no te tardes, nos tenemos que ir.

-si ma, no me demoro.

Eli se excusó y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, estaba tan entretenida conversando con todos que no me había percatado de lo mucho que se estaba demorando Eli así que subí a buscarla, no la encontraba por ningún lado, estaba a punto de llamar a Emmett para que me ayudara a buscarla cuando escuche una melodía conocida, me dirigí hasta la habitación de la cual procedía el sonido, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que me asome y allí en el asiento frente al piano se encontraba Eli y… Edward tocando CLARO DE LUNA de DEBUSSY, los observe hasta que la melodía termino

-Tocas muy bien para tu edad.

-gracias, me gusta esta en particular.

-si es linda

-y tu desde cuándo tocas?

-desde que era muy pequeño, pero hace mucho había dejado de hacerlo

-porque?

-por que…. Ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes.

-si yo tuviera un piano como este en casa no dejaría de tocarlo nunca.

- te puedo hacer una pregunta- Eli asintió- Bella es tu mama cierto?

-depende de a lo que te refieras, los escuche discutir anoche, y estas muy equivocado, la acusaste sin ninguna razón, mama me explico que una persona puede tener hijos de dos formas, cuando nacen de la barriguita o cuando nacen del corazón y yo nací de su corazón-explico detenidamente.

Edward se quedó quieto, no hablo, no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente la observo, ok era el momento de irme.

-Eli despídete y vámonos-dije abriendo la puerta.

-adiós Edward.- se despidió y luego salió por la puerta.

-Bella…-dijo Edward tomándome por el brazo

-suéltame

-Bella lo siento no sabía que…

-suéltame Edward, me acusaste sin escucharme, ahora porque te tengo que escuchar yo a ti.-dije sin siquiera mirarlo- suéltame- repetí por última vez y esta vez sí me soltó

-Bella- susurro pero yo continué mi camino.

.

.

.

Bueno chicas esto es todo por hoy, que creen que hará Edward? Manden sus reviews, como le hará Edward para pedirle perdón a Bella después de la embarrada que cometió? Espero sus opiniones… mil gracias a todas aquellas que han dejado sus reviews me encanta leer cada uno de sus comentarios y a aquellas lectoras silenciosas anímense a dejarme un review para saber su opinión sobre la historia.

Besos, nos leemos la próxima.


End file.
